時間私の一生に一度に
by Karura UI
Summary: Hinata se deprime facilmente y siempre termina dañandose para intentar aminorar su dolor interno. Neji se va y le pide a un completo extraño que cuide de ella. Naruto tendra que ayudar a Hinata a superar su dolor. Epílogo. Ahora si es un final definitivo.
1. Chapter 1

(Y ahí estaba ella, frente al espejo de su habitación, viendo como la sangre emanaba lentamente de la herida que se había hecho ella misma minutos atrás. Dolía y punzaba un poco pero ella era feliz…)

Estaba cansada de todo de la escuela, de su familia, de ella misma.

No es que fuese masoquista ni emo ni nada por el estilo es solo que ya era una costumbre, siempre que estaba estresada o triste se cortaba… siempre encontraba relajante ver como la sangre salía lentamente… le gustaba imaginas que lo que salía de la herida no era sangre sino el estrés…

Pero esta vez era diferente. No lo hacía por intentar liberar estrés, esta vez se había cortado más profundamente que lo normal, esta vez lo hacía para acabar su vida.

Decir que estaba cansada era poco. Estaba harta de todo… ya todo le daba igual, tanto que hacía una semana no comía nada, tanto que dejo de asistir al instituto, tanto que se distancio de su amado primo, Neji Hyuga, apenas y podía dormir un par de horas…

Observo como la sangre emanaba cada vez más rápido, ella estaba presionando para que esto acabara pronto.

Era gracioso, en todas las películas, libros y poemas siempre decían que antes de morir el individuo rememoraba toda su vida en cuestión de segundos, pero ella no vio nada… solo escuchaba el eco de las palabras de su padre…

_-eres una deshonra para la familia, tú no eres digna de llevar el apellido Hyuga, no te reconozco como mi hija…_

No sabía exactamente cuánta sangre había perdido en estos minutos pera ya se estaba mareando y el simple hecho de mantener los ojos abiertos le cansaba, lentamente se sentó en la alfombra de su habitación, para después recostarse… se sentía tan bien, cerró los ojos, dejando que todo a su alrededor desapareciese…

-¡Hinata!

Una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad la ilumino una fracción de segundos. _Un ángel _pensó ella…

-¡Hinata, resiste por favor!

El ángel estaba un poco alterado… pero ella no podía hacer nada, ya no sentía su cuerpo…

-¡Shikamaru, llama a una ambulancia! –la voz del ángel le resulta horriblemente familiar…

-Ne-ji –logro decir… pero fue consumida por la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

No sentía nada a su alrededor… todo era oscuridad por doquier, ni siquiera sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Pero le gustaba, todo era calma… quizá ella…

-¡Hinata!

…_Hinata…_

…_Hinata…_

…_Hinata…_

-¿Ne-ji? –su voz salió pastosa, ni estaba segura que fuese su propia voz… aquel sonido era… de desesperanza…

-¡Hinata!

…_Hinata…_

…_Hinata…_

…_Hinata…_

-¿don-de?

-¡HINATA!

Aquella voz… que insistía demasiado era de su primo Neji, no había duda, pero ella no sabía dónde se encontraba él, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ella.

-¡Hinata, despierta!

Quería abrir los ojos, Dios se moría por hacerlo, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Llena de desesperación intento aunque sea mover una de sus extremidades, pero se sentía atada… aquella situación le resulto macabramente divertida, antes hacia hasta lo imposible para dejar de vivir y ahora intentaba desesperadamente por solo mover aunque sea un parpado.

-¡Maldita sea, Hinata, abre los ojos!

Una sacudida ataco todo su cuerpo, como si fuese una corriente eléctrica… ¿estaba ella en un hospital? ¿Cómo es que Neji estaba con ella? ¿Él la había llevado? ¿Cómo fue su reacción al ver a su prima tirada toda llena de sangre?

Quizá la voz de aquel ángel era la voz de Neji… pero…

-Neji… ¿Dónde estoy? –su voz sonaba terriblemente pastosa, como si no hubiese hablado por varios días…

-en el hospital de Konoha, Tsunade-sama te atendió –a pesar de que aun tenía los ojos cerrados el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de su amado primo, ya hasta imaginaba la sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-tres días.

-¿tres… días? ¿Cómo es que-? Pero yo-

-si lo sé lo sé, tranquila, Tsunade-sama ya me dio permiso de llevarte a casa –susurro Neji con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-¿y… no me podías llevar cargando y esperar a que despertara por mi cuenta en vez de hacer todo ese show del drama? –pregunto ya incomoda de la situación, nunca le gusto que los demás, pero sobre todo Neji, se preocuparan por ella.

-sería extraño ver a un adolescente cargando a una niña por la calle ¿no crees? Pensarían que soy un depravado o algo por el estilo.

-solo me ganas por un año –dijo molesta. Neji solo sonrió con burla.

-si tienes razón, pero ya dormiste dos días, eso es más que suficiente y no me sorprende que no puedas dormir en la madrugada… por eso avise a tus profesores que tuviste un accidente y faltaras toda la semana, tranquila no les dije que paso en realidad.

-ni siquiera tenias que decirles que faltaría, mañana asistiré a la escuela.

-claro que no, y de hecho, aunque suene absurdo, te contrate "una niñera".

-¡Neji! ¿De qué me estás viendo cara? ¡Por Dios yo hago todos los deberes de la casa, saco buenas calificaciones, no doy problemas! ¡¿De dónde te has sacado que necesito una estúpida niñera? –estallo Hinata en tiempo record.

-porque, por mas adulta que te comportes, te deprimes fácilmente Hinata, necesito a alguien que se quede contigo y que intente animar cada vez que estés triste.

-¿y si te prometo? ¡no! ¿Te juro que no me deprimiré nunca más?

-Hinata, confió en ti pero sabemos perfectamente que nunca cumplirás esa clase de promesa. Mañana me quedare contigo pero luego buscare a alguien.

-¿y porque por todo un año, Neji?

-me voy de viaje.


	3. Chapter 3

_(N/A: Este no es un NejiHina, de hecho el "galán" de este fic aun no está decidido. Si ustedes quieren comentar quien les gustaría de galán se les agradece)._

-¿hueles eso, muchacho? –pregunto un hombre alto de largos cabellos blancos y ojos negros, mientras sonreía pícaramente viendo el atardecer de la ciudad Konoha.

-¿Qué? ¿La contaminación? –respondía el joven de cabellos rubios revoltosas, mientras veía con burla y cinismo al anciano con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Si serás…! Huele a perfumee de mujeres hermosas, Konoha es muy conocido por sus mujeres hermosas –sonrió pervertida mente mientas sus ojos negros brillaban picaros.

-eres un maldito hentai, ero-sennin –sentencio mientras se alejaba del anciano.

-¡¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así? ¡Eres mi nieto y sucesor, tienes que seguir el sabio camino de tu abuelo el gran…JIRAIYA-SAMA!

-¡pffft! Por Dios deja de decir estupideces, _e-ro-se-nnin _–sonría de burla y mirada cínica.

-y a todo esto… ¿ya tienes idea de que vas a hacer, mientras estemos en Konoha? ¿Si ingresaras a una de las escuelas de por aquí? Recuerda que nunca nos quedamos mucho tiempo en las grandes ciudades. Solo hemos venido aquí para recolectar información para mi nueva saga de _Icha icha Paradise_…

-lo sé lo sé, pero aunque te diga que no quiero meterme en ningún instituto sé que le llamaras a mi padre y él me obligara… bueno –se corrigió mientras su cara se transformaba a una como de perro sufrido –mi madre me _obligara_.

-bien… por esta semana dejare que descanses del viaje, pero también debes buscar un trabajo, recuerda que no me pagan hasta que no tenga listo el material para la nueva saga y Ebisu-san ya me está presionando y sabes que no me gusta trabajar bajo presión.

-maldita sea, solo convivo con puros pervertidos, tú, Ebisu-san hasta mi madre ya tiene sus momentos pervertidos… pobre de mi padre… pobre de mí… -dijo exagerando la voz y sus facciones de tal manera que pareciese que fuese a llorar.

-cierra la boca mocoso desgraciado, desagradecido. Si no fuese por mi estarías aburrido en tu casa y solo. Créeme que no me gusta ser niñera de un mocoso como tú, el gran JIRAIYA-SAMA no nació para ser niñera, nació para hacer arte con las palabras.

-eso hasta un niño puede hacerlo, solo necesita ver una película xXx y copia lo que más le quedo en la mente y le puede agregar una que otra cosas, además no entiendo ese afán tuyo de espirar a las muchachas en los vestidores –se quedo callado por un momento, reflexionando lo que acababa de decir – ¡por eso quieres que ya valla a la escuela! ¡Para poder espiar a mis futuras compañeras! Pero NO te denunciare ¡maldito pervertido de…! –se calló al ver que estaba solo, _otra vez_, siempre que Naruto descubría las verdaderas intenciones de Jiraiya éste siempre terminaba huyendo para no escuchar el sermón completo de su nieto histérico.


	4. Chapter 4

Se encontraba leyendo la sección de trabajos de un periódico, pero ni siquiera sabía si ese periódico era de la semana o…

-¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que busque un trabajo? A pesar de que ya tengo 18 no tengo experiencia en nada, y no creo que me paguen solo por comer ramen… ese viejo tacaño… hará que pague mis estudios y que pague los gastos del departamento en donde seguramente nos quedaremos… ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme a mí, un joven guapo, _pero _y de mente _inocente _a que ande buscando trabajo? –esos eran las quejas del joven rubio, Uzimaki Naruto.

Tiro el periódico por una alcantarilla destapada y se dispuso a marcharse a donde sea que se encontraba el ero-sennin.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no vio por donde iba, provocando que en una de las esquinas chocase con otro individuo.

-¿Qué demo-? –se quedo callado al ver al joven con el que había chocado. Era un poco más alto que el rubio, y su piel era más pálida, poseía un cabello castaño y era demasiado largo, Naruto casi calculaba que le llegaba poco arriba donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron aquellos ojos extraños… como tirándole a blanco pero la palabra correcta era perla; así es ojos _perlados_.

_Son pupilentes _pensó el rubio, era imposible que alguien poseyese semejante ojos como esos.

-perdona no te vi –se disculpo aquel joven de _originales _ojos.

-¿eh? ¡Ah! No fue mi culpa, perdón –sonrió graciosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Neji, al ver esa sonrisa tan sincera se quedo sorprendido… algo en su subconsciente le decía que quizá aquel chico… podría solucionar sus problemas.

Después de llegar a su departamento y asegurarse de que su prima estaba dormida y sin ninguna herida se fue a su habitación.

Estaba exhausto, todo el día se la pasó yendo de casa en casa a preguntarle a cada uno de sus amigos o conocidos quien podría cuidarle a Hinata mientras él estaba ausente.

Pero el colmo fue que nadie quería o no podía:

Shikamaru: _¿eh? ¿Hinata necesita niñero? Que problemático, lo siento Neji… demasiado trabajo para el viejo Shikamaru._

Chouji: _lo siento Neji, pero no puedo, mi padre está hospitalizado y tengo que ir a cuidarlo todos los días… además mamá tiene problemas con el restaurante… perdón_

Neji no necesito preguntar porque Chomaru-san estaba hospitalizado, era más que obvio que una infección estomacal por comer de más… _otra vez_.

Lee: _¡venga Neji…! ¡Cuidare de Hinata-sama si me vences en una pelea de karate! ¡Prende tu llama de la juventud!_

No es que el joven Hyuuga fuese débil, más bien no quiso pelear en ese momento con Rock Lee, estaba demasiado estresado como para vencer a aquel fenómeno de la moda, _otra vez_.

Las siguientes personas perdieron por default:

Shino Aburame: a pesar de que era uno de los amigos más cercanos a Hinata, Neji no creía que el joven Aburame realmente pudiera animarla algo… joder, el chico ni siquiera hablaba y cuando lo hacía decía cosas sin sentido… o muy profundas.

Kiba Inuzuka: éste también era uno de los amigos más cercanos a Hinata pero Neji no era tonto y sabia de los sentimientos ocultos del Inuzuka ni borracho dejaba a Hinata en manos de ese amante de los perros.

También quedaba Sasuke Uchiha; pero últimamente el Uchiha se comportaba muy extraño, sobre todo con Hinata, la veía raro y…

En fin, su actitud era rara y tampoco era muy animado como para mantener distraída a Hinata.

Y como si un rayo de luz se tratara, recordó al joven rubio de la tarde… sus ojos tenían una luz… muy _cálida _y cuando sonrió… olvido su estrés por un segundo.

¡Dios! Tanto estrés lo estaba llevando a pensar cosas un tanto _indecorosas _para un Hyuuga. Quizá…

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… ¡él! _¡ÉL! _Hyuuga Neji, estaba espiando a aquel rubio del otro día. Pero es que ya necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera cuidar de Hinata. Y algo le decía que ese joven podría hasta cambiarle la actitud…

Llevaba siguiéndolo un par de horas, tuvo que faltar al instituto para seguirle el rastro, gracias a Dios el chico era distraído y no se movía mucho, en lo que llevaba de la mañana siguiéndole el joven rubio solo iba de puesto en puesto de periódico leía un poco decía incoherencias y después tiraba el periódico… ese era el procedimiento que Neji ya se había aprendido.

Eran pasadas las 11 y el joven rubio llego a un puesto de ramen, llamado_ Ichiraku _donde se había tragado unos tres platos, y bien servidos, de ramen.

Ya un poco harto de aquella rutina el Hyuuga decidió intervenir.

Se sentó junto al rubio pero no le hablo, ni dio señas de prestarle atención. Era frustrante para una Hyuuga tener que ser sometido ante tanta humillación solo por una estúpida niñera.

-hum…

El Uzimaki ni se inmuto.

-yo…

Seguía tragando hasta hastiarse.

-b-buenos días –dijo ya con una vena palpitante en su frente, Dios, el orgullo le dolía.

-¿hum? –Naruto volteo para ver si le hablaban a él, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que era el sujeto de ayer, el de los ojos ciegos.

Así es, no le gusto el apodo de _ojos originales _y se estuvo acabando su mente solo para encontrarle un apodo más gracioso, resultado: _ojos ciegos._

-ayer me dejaste un poco impresionado y quería saber si tu-

-lo siento mucho, no soy gay.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso, estúpido!

-pues explícate bien… esas insinuaciones… Dios, que susto –se rio estridentemente por haber confundido las cosas de tal manera tan… estúpida.

-al grano. He visto que estas buscando trabajo y yo te quería ofrecer-

-lo siento, tampoco hago _trabajo domestico _sé que estoy bueno pero no hago de-

-¡¿te quieres callar de una maldita buena vez? ¡Lo que intento decirte es que necesito que hagas de niñera de mi prima mientras yo no estoy!

-¿eh? Oye… ¿Cómo sabes que necesito trabajo? –pregunto un poco temeroso.

-t-te seguí –soltó el Hyuuga todo sonrojado. Admitir que sigues a alguien es bochornoso pero admitir que sigues a un hombre, siendo _tú mismo _un hombre es…

-bah, necesito el dinero. Y bien ¿Cuántos años tiene la chamaca?

-essyete.

-¿Qué?

-cofdiezysietecof.

-¿Qué qué?

-¡diez y siente! 17 –grito el Hyuuga.

-a ver, deja ver si te entendí… ¿me estuviste espiando para que yo sea niñera de tu prima de 17 años? ¿Qué es? ¿Retrasada mental o qué? –dijo con burla el rubio.

Grave error.

Un segundo estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del Ichiraku y al siguiente ya estaba acorralado a la pared con un Neji más que cabreado enfrente.

-no-lo-vuelas-a-decir… ¿está claro? –susurro colérico, mientras con sus manos hacia presión en el cuello bronceado de Naruto.

-s-si.

Neji soltó a Naruto y se alejo él un par de pasos. Saco algo de su mochila y escribió rápido, al terminar miro a Naruto sobre el hombro y le lanzo el papelito de mala gana.

-te espero a las 8 en esa dirección, no faltes, _si sabes lo que te conviene _–esto último lo susurro amenazadora mente.

Naruto trago con dificultad… si no estuviese cagado de miedo estaría riendo y bailando como tonto por haber encontrado trabajo…

-¿en qué me he metido? –susurro Naruto mientras se incorporaba.

Algo le decía que el mentado trabajo no iba a ser tan fácil como sonaba.


	5. Chapter 5

No volvió a ver a Neji después de la estupidez de la niñera.

Cuando ella despertaba él ya no estaba en casa y ella intentaba quedarse despierta pero le era imposible, siempre terminaba dormida.

No poder ver a Neji le incomodaba, ahora que sabía que su primo se iba de viaje y tenía un tiempo limitado en Konoha… sentía que debía aprovechar cada segundo. Pero ella aun no podía ir a la escuela, así que tenía que esperarlo pero él tenía varias actividades extraescolares y proyectos… en fin.

No podía verlo.

Se volvió a echar en el colchón de su cama. _Neji, esto es una estupidez… te juro que no intentare nada homicida ni…_

"_Eres una vergüenza para el apellido Hyuuga…". _Las palabras de Hiashi-sama resonaron en su cabeza.

Era extraño, cualquiera –y en especial un adolescente– odiaría a su padre si éste le dijese eso, pero Hinata no podía odiarlo, al contrario, se sentía culpable por no poder cumplir las expectativas de su padre.

En momentos como estos… ella escribía poemas sobre sus sentimientos. Sonrió con tristeza, su padre le había prohibido hasta eso, un Hyuuga no debe mostrar debilidad y menos sentimentalismos inútiles e incensarios como esos.

Al diablo.

Se incorporo de la cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, a pesar de que su habitación estaba a oscuras ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada una de sus cosas, de hecho a ella le gustaba escribir más a oscuras… la oscuridad era su inspiración en momentos deprimentes.

"_Quisiera volar muy lejos,_

_Hasta el cielo, al infinito,_

_Y gritar mis sentimientos,_

_Al espacio sin oídos._

_Quisiera que me entendieras…_

Un sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse hizo que ella dejara de escribir. Con pasos silenciosos se acerco a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con cuidado.

La sala estaba en penumbra. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Ya ni estaba segura de haber escuchado la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Quizá solo fue producto de su imaginación.

Se volvió a meter a su habitación, pero esta vez sin cerrar su puerta.

-Neji… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y en qué rayos estas pensando? –giro un poco su cabeza y vio el reloj de noche, marca ya pasadas la 1 a.m.

Dios, tenía demasiado sueño pero necesitaba hablar con Neji, sino lo hacia esa noche ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. Pero tenía sueño… demasiado…

-…Neji…

Se perdió en su mundo de sueños… donde todo era penumbra y silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento por la demora, es solo que mi imaginación se seco y no daba para mucho así que tuve que ver estupideces en youtube, ver una película loca y hablar con mi mejor amiga para poder escribir las marihuanadas que a algunos de ustedes les gusta (o eso quiero creer xD)

Ya estaba más tranquilo. Ya había convencido al rubio-idiota para que cuidara de Hinata. Solo tuvo que recurrir a media hora de amenazas, por parte de Neji, 15 minutos de insultos, por parte de ambos, 5 minutos de berrinche, por parte de Naruto, 5 minutos de sobornos, por parte de Neji y 5 minutos de duro pensar por parte de Naruto. Así es, UNA hora le costó a Neji para conseguir que el rubio Uzumaki aceptara, pero lo había conseguido, ya nada mas faltaba presentarlos y todo quedaría perfecto. O eso esperaba.

Se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-¿N-Neji? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata, la verdad es que era temprano y no se esperaba la llegada de su primo a esas horas, ya que últimamente estaba llegando demasiado tarde y se iba demasiado temprano.

-Hinata… los chicos me organizaron una fiesta de "despedida" y quería saber si querías acompañarme.

-y-yo…

-además debes de ponerte al día con las cosas que suceden en la escuela…

-b-bueno yo…

-¿no esperas que vaya yo solo, verdad? –Neji hizo una cara demasiado tierna e inapropiada en él.

"_Maldito Neji manipulador". _Pensó Hinata.

-d-de acuerdo.

-vale, entonces vístete –sonrió con "ternura" y se marcho.

Al abrir la puerta de la gran mansión Uchiha quedo aturdida por la música a todo lo que daba y las luces fosforilocas que danzaban como locas por toda la sala.

-Uchiha-kun si que sabe organizar fiestas ¿eh? –comento Hinata al ver todo el show montado.

-Sasuke solo ofreció su casa, los que organizaron las cosas fueron Lee y Tenten.

-¿Lee-san y Tenten-san? –pregunto asombrada.

Y como si alguien la hubiese invocado apareció de la nada, la morena de chongos, Tenten, con una enorme sonrisa amistosa y vasos en ambas manos.

-¡Neji, Hina-chan! Qué bueno que vinieron.

-tenía que venir es _mi _fiesta de despedida.

-la verdad todo esto fue para ver a Hina-chan –la sonrisa de Tenten se ensancho aun más– Hina-chan, el baka de Neji no quería decirme nada sobre ti, solo decía que estabas descansando y nunca me dejaba ir a visitarte, mooo Hina-chan, me tenias preocupada –mientras Tenten echaba el discurso de la amistad, estrujaba a la pobre de Hinata en sus brazos, más conocido como abrazo de oso.

-Tenten-sa…-

-¡Eh tú! ¡¿Quién demonios eres? –en la entrada principal se provoco un escándalo por un supuesto intruso.

Se trataba de un rubio alto de piel como bronceada y unos ojos azules con extrañas marcas en ambas mejillas, él era el causante de todo el caos.

-déjenlo pasar –grito Neji –es… es un amigo mío.


	7. Chapter 7

-él es Uzumaki Naruto… un… "amigo" –murmuro Neji.

-¡¿Qué…? ¿Un amigo? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué yo no lo conozco? ¡Es mentira! Neji tu nada más nos tienes a Lee y a mí como amigos tuyos –exploto Tenten.

-no es verdad… te estoy diciendo que él es un amigo mío… es un… amigo lejano.

-¿amigo lejano?

-s-si ¿algún problema con eso, Tenten?

-no te creo, mentiroso.

-¡¿p-porque no me crees?

-Neji eras igual o más antisocial que Sasuke.

-achits*

-¿sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto una peli rosada.

-creo que alguien habla de mi.

-¡NO soy antisocial!

-no me digas que…

Silencio en toda la habitación.

-¡¿te gusta el arroz con popote? –grito Tenten horrorizada.

-¡¿q-que?

-perdonen mi ignorancia, chicos, pero a que te refieres al decir que a Neji le gusta el-

-Lee, parece que Neji… se cruzo a la otra esquina –grito con dramatismo la morena de los chongos.

-no Tenten, Neji está aquí –el inocente de Lee no entendía ni papa de lo que hablaba Tenten.

-digo que a Neji le gusta machacar pistaches con los codos.

-pero el odia los pistaches…

-¡Lee! Por Dios, ¡¿desde cuándo Neji tiene un amigo alto, rubio y guapo?

-quizá él…

-está claro ¿no? ¡Neji es gay! –grito a todo pulmón la próxima estrella de alguna novela con drama de sobra.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos y miraron a Neji con ojos abiertos como platos.

Hinata, por su parte aprovecho todo el escándalo para buscar una salida… admitía que escuchar que su primo era gay era algo loco pero más que nada divertido, ella había conocido a varias de sus novias o citas, Neji no era gay.

Y menos sabiendo que en estos momentos el Hyuuga tenía sentimientos confusos hacia la loca de los chongos.

-¡oye! –una escandalosa voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Al alzar la vista se encontró con la manzana de la discordia, aquel rubio alto de piel morena la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos azules que solo se pueden comparar con el cielo (1).

-tú eres Hyuuga Hinata ¿verdad? –sonrió de manera extraña, como si la hubiese buscado por mucho tiempo y al fin la encontrara.

-s-si.

-soy Uzumaki Naruto, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes –su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

-l-la v-verdad es que n-no soy b-buena recordando n-nombres –susurro un poco sonrojada.

-Hm… eso es malo. Seria descortés de tu parte olvidar mi nombre, sobre todo mi nombre.

-¿p-por qué dices eso?

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Qué Neji no te ha contado nada de tu protector?

"_¿M-mi protector? No me digas que él se está refiriendo a la babosada esa de la niñera…"_

-¿t-tú…?

-¡oigan! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Yo les preste mi casa para que hicieran la fiesta no para que me armaran una obra dramática además –Sasuke se detuvo al ver al supuesto intruso junto con la Hyuuga. No es que a él, Uchiha Sasuke, le molestase ese simple hecho pero la verdad de un par de meses para acá se sentía raro con Hinata, ya que ella no lo acosaba ni nada por el estilo… ni siquiera le hablaba.

Y él ya sabía que la Hyuuga era tímida al hablar pero ella si hablaba con Tente, Lee, el perro de Kiba, el raro de los insectos Shino y los otros subnormales que tenía como compañeros de clase.

Y, sin embargo, ese tipo se le acercaba y ella no parecía estar molesta del todo.

-¡oye tú!, dobe, ¿quién te invito a mi casa?

-soy amigo lejano de Neji –aseguro con una sonrisa fiable.

A pesar de esa sonrisa, Sasuke no le creyó y algo dentro de él se removió al ver que Hinata se sonrojaba.

_(N/A: (1) ya en muchos fics que he leído siempre ponen eso "esos ojos azules que solo se pueden comparar con el cielo" y por eso quise ponerlo… aun que me da risa)_

_Gracias por sus reviews °u°. Sasuke va ganando y la que dejo el review de lo relacionado con Sasuke no te preocupes el galan aun no esta definido, aunque una amiga me tiene amenazada de muerte de que no quiere de que Sasuke se quede con Hina-chan xD pero la verdad el galan lo decidirán ustedes, si quieres dejar reviews y voten por su personaje masculino que quieren que quede de galan. _

_Gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer las estupideces que escribo._


	8. Chapter 8

Eso era extraño en él, por Dios sobre todo en _él_, Uchiha Sasuke, preocupado por las reacciones de una de sus compañeras de clase, ¡ja! El simple hecho de que él se preocupara por alguien que no fuese él daba gracia.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, mirando esa extraña pareja.

-Suigetsu, ¿alguna vez has visto al rubio con cara de baboso? –pregunto apuntando a Naruto.

-es muy raro el simple hecho de ver hombres rubios por aquí, Sasuke –dijo el peli plateado como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –pero lo más raro es que _tú _te preocupes por un sujeto como ese. No me digas que… Hina-chan tiene que ver con esto.

-Hyuuga no me interesa para anda –dijo con una de sus características poses Uchiha.

-eh…

-Suigetsu, deja de sonreír como un idiota.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-oye, Neji, ¿está bien? ¿De verdad está bien? –pregunto la more de chongos.

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿de verdad te irás… dejando sola a Hina-chan? –_y a mi…_

-ya te dije que ese tal Uzumaki se hará cargo de ella… no te preocupes por eso –dijo en tono cansino.

-_eso _es lo que más me preocupa, Neji baka. No sabes absolutamente de ese rubio con cara de idiota, ¿Qué tal si es un salido y se aprovecha de Hina-chan? Porque por mas "amigos" que dices que son te aseguro que no lo conoces absolutamente bien.

-a ese idiota solo le importa el dinero, además… en sus ojos se ve que no tiene dobles intenciones –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ugh –una gota resbalo por la frente de Tenten –Neji tu… de verdad eres gay… -sentencio con cara de lastima y poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo(a).

-_NO SOY GAY _–susurro el Hyuuga con una venita palpitante en su frente.

-de todas maneras… ¿de verdad te vas porque quieres, o…?

-¿o…?

-¿o porque es orden de tu tío?

Neji no contesto eso… se quedo viendo un punto ciego en frente de él. La verdad desde que su tío le había dicho lo del viaje…

-me voy porque es mi deseo, Tenten.

A pesar de su expresión seria y confiada, Tenten no pudo creerle. Conocía a Neji bastante bien y sabia que a pesar de tener fachada de chico seguro de todas sus acciones en el fondo se sentía como un muñeco más de la familia Hyuuga, un miembro más de esa antigua familia que manipulaba a cualquiera.

-Tenten… de todas formas se que aunque me vaya cuidaras de Hinata-sama por mi y también se que le harás la vida imposible a Uzumaki –susurro con una péquela sonrisa.

Tenten lo miro por un momento, para después sonreír como respuesta.

-¡no lo dudes! ¡No dejare a ese baka ni un minuto a solas con mi Hina-chan! –alzo una de sus manos en forma de puño y puso la expresión que pone Lee cuando Gai-sensei les impone una de sus extremadas pruebas físicas.

-Tenten… te he dicho que cuando dices "_mi _Hina-chan" suena como si fueses l…

-¡¿y…? Que tiene que sea bisexual… además, sabes que no es verdad, yo nada mas tengo ojos para una sola persona y te aseguro que es el sexo opuesto –dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Neji la miro boquiabierto para después reírse (disimuladamente) por las locuras de su amiga.

-te voy a extrañar horrores, Tenten –susurro mirando al horizonte. Tenten se sonrojo de sobremanera al escuchar aquello, y es que, hay que admitir que Neji es todo menos un cursi de primera, gracias a Dios que no la estaba viendo porque de ser así notaria el sonrojo que abarcaba desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas.

-yo también te extrañare, Hyuuga de mierda.

-hm.

"_A la fregada con el momento romántico_" pensó Neji, y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: Gracias a todos los que, insisto, pierden su tiempo leyendo las mariguanadas que escribo pero en especial gracias a _ _review me gusto mucho (soy muy sentimentalista y me emociono por cosas como esas xD) de verdad gracias por leer esta cosa que llaman fic._

_Y lo siento pero me tienen amenazada de muerte, una amiga de mi escuela dice que ponga a Hina-chan con cualquiera menos con Neji, que porque son primos que no se que blablabla. Pero si Neji es genial xD)_


	9. Chapter 9

Si alguna vez tuvieron miedo o se sintieron nerviosas por estar al lado de un rubio alto de unos ojazos azules… no saben cómo se sintió Hinata, al estar encerrada en un diminuto cuarto con aquel supuesto "amigo" de su primo. Y es que mientras se desarrollaba todo el escándalo de las preferencias sexuales de Neji, aquel rubio había "secuestrado" a Hinata. Tomándola de la mano y apartándola de todos.

La pobre Hyuuga estaba más temblorosa que una vil gelatina, y hasta más roja que un semáforo.

"_¿Qué me va a hacer?_" pensaba la pobre Hyuuga.

-hm… esto es un poco raro ¿no crees? –dijo por fin el rubio, pero a pesar de sus palabras sonreía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo aquella situación.

-s-si –Hinata en todo este tiempo nunca se atrevió a mirar al rubio, solo se dedicaba a mirar sus zapatos o algún punto muerto de aquella habitación.

-cuando tu primo me conto que eras una persona tímida… Dios, nunca pensé que lo fueras de verdad –sonrió nervioso.

-¿eh?

-es solo que… cuando Neji me pidió cuidarte… me enseño una foto tuya para no confundirte en nuestro primer encuentro y en la foto no parecías… tan… _tímida_.

-¿estás decepcionado? –se mordió la lengua al escuchar _sus _propias palabras.

-hm… ¿me creerás si te digo que… creo que tu comportamiento es… adorable?

"_¿P-por qué se pone colorado? ¡Dios, sáquenme de aquí!_"

-pero… lo que Neji no me explico fue… el hecho de que necesites que alguien te vigile –su semblante cambio a uno más sereno.

Hinata no fue capaz de responder… volvió a mirar sus zapatos y a pesar de todo, también Naruto permaneció callado. Ambos en sus mundos pensando quien sabe que cosas.

-¿Neji… es celoso?

-¿eh…?

-es que… no sé si te lo habían dicho pero… eres muy linda y… pues… quizá por eso me pide que te cuide para que no tengas novio, tú entiendes ¿no?

-¿q-que?

-eso sería lo más obvio además estamos en la edad de las hormonas locas… oye te puedo preguntar algo…

-n…

-¿eres virgen?

Ok. Hasta ahí aguanto la pobre de Hinata, esa pregunta en especial hace que las mujeres reaccionemos de esa manera, bueno… cada quien a su manera. Hinata no aguanto la vergüenza y… (Típico de ella) se desmayo.

Lo bueno es que nuestro rubio idiota tuvo la _delicadeza _de atraparla antes de que diera el marranazo.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Sentía que estaba en alguna especia de superficie suave, como una nube mecida por el viento. Se sentía muy bien de esa forma…

"_Hum… que suave…_" eran las únicas palabras que circulaban por su mente en esos momentos.

-_¿Qué le paso a Hinata?_

Esa voz… era de su primo sino se equivocaba.

_-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Hina-chan? ¡Cerdo!_

Tenten-san…

_-¡y-yo no hice nada! Solo le pregunte una cosita de nada y… y ella se desmayo._

Esa voz… ¿era del rubio?

_-¡desgraciado! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?_

Kiba-kun…

_-Kiba, relájate ¿vez? Hinata ya está despertando._

Hinata al abrir los ojos se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa. Estaba en algo así como un sillón, en medio de la sala donde la fiesta minutos atrás se desarrollaba, y todo el mundo la estaba observando.

Uff. Con lo que le _encantaba _ser el centro de atención.


	10. Chapter 10

_(N/A: gracias, de verdad gracias por los que leen y MÁS gracias por los que dejan review. También cheque quienes leían mi fic y me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de personas… y más al ver que de los países que eran…) I love México_

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Después de todo el incidente de la fiesta de despedida, que al final ni un brindis en honor a Neji fueron capaces de hacer, los Hyuuga y Uzumaki regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Neji estaba preocupado, las palabras de Tenten resonaban en su cabeza. La verdad es que no conocía de nada al Uzumaki y después del incidente de esa noche, donde el rubio hizo que su prima se desmayara con una pregunta, ahora estaba más preocupado. Pero el rubio no tenia facha de pervertido ni nada por el estilo.

"_Pero quien sabe…_"

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Ya todo estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-Sasuke… te dije que podías hacer la fiesta y todo… pero… nunca te dije que podías hacer una pijamada –dijo Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-¿a qué te refie…? –Suigetsu, el "mejor amigo" o "amigo más cercano" de Sasuke estaba desparramado en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala, hasta con baba colgando de una de las comisuras de su boca. Sasuke puso cara de demente maniático y si las miradas mataran…

-está bien, Sasuke. Haz lo que quieras pero no quiero al niño en el sillón, llévalo hasta tu cuarto. Deidara y Sasori vendrán para terminar un proyecto, además… ¡oh, ya se! Le llamare a Kisame… con eso de que tu amigo y Kisame son algo así como familia…

-no, no, no. Está bien está bien, lo llevare a mi habitación… pero no quiero que Deidara se acerque a mi cuarto y haga explotar otra de sus estupideces que él llama arte –dijo molesto, recordando la última vez que el rubio amante del bakudan se había acercado a la puerta de su habitación y la había hecho explotar con una de sus figuras de arcilla en forma de un mini Sasuke.

-hm. No aguantas nada, Sasuke –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡pues a la próxima que explote tu puerta! –grito el menor de los Uchiha, mientras arrastraba a su amigo por las escaleras.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-me pregunto si… si hice bien en esconderle a Neji mis sentimientos… por más inteligente que sea ese baka cuando se habla del amor… es más ingenuo que Lee –susurro la morena de los chongos con una sonrisa de resignación en sus labios y una pequeña gota en su frente.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento se quedo congelado. ¡Dios, todo estaba limpio y cada cosa en su debido orden! Y no es que él fuese un amante de la limpieza, ni siquiera hacia la limpieza de cada mes, pero vivir con el ero-sennin hacia que el desorden fuese más… _abundante_.

-¡ero-sennin! Ya llegue –grito aventando sus zapatos por ahí, dejando la chamarra por allá.

Pero el viejo de cabellos largos y totalmente blancos no respondió.

-¿habrá salido?

Se puso a revisar todo el departamento en busca de una mísera nota o alguna señal, pero nada de nada.

"_Creo que quizá fue a "buscar" información_" pensó con varias gotas en la frente.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación.

-hum… esto me suena a películas de terror… donde el guapo protagonista llega a su casa y no hay nadie… y se dirige hasta su habitación… entonces…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-oye Ino… ¿crees que debimos dejar a Sasuke-kun solo?

-los demás ya se habían ido, Sakura. Si nos quedábamos nos veríamos como las urgidas.

-hum…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata despertó en su habitación, y la verdad no se sorprendía. Al sentirse observada, volvió a desmayarse.

"_¿Dónde está Neji?_"

Se incorporo de su cama y salió de su habitación, esta vez la sala y la cocina tenían luz, lo que significaba que no estaba sola en la casa.

-¿Neji…? –a pesar de estar en casa, y de que esta se encontrara con luz, ella se sentía insegura. Aquel encuentro con el rubio la dejo… traumada. Neji se iba y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, porque ella bien sabía que su primo no se iba porque él lo deseara, eran órdenes de su padre. Y eso, el simple hecho de que _su _padre mandara sobre su primo… la hacían sentir responsable.

-¿hum? ¿Hinata ya estas despierta?

-¿eh? S-si.

-intente cocinarte algo pero… ya sabes que no me llevo bien con la cocina y… –respiro hondo–pero creo que esta _algo _comestible –estaba un poco nervioso porque después de esa cena… ya no vería a Hinata. Se iba el domingo en la madrugada. O sea mañana.

-Hinata… será mejor que duermas temprano esta noche –susurro Neji, porque aun que él no quisiese las palabras pesaban en su garganta.

-hum.

Neji observo a Hinata y un terrible dolor agudo nació pecho. Lástima que no se podía despedir de su amada prima.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: y ustedes dirán ¿Por qué no? Y yo les diré… pues no se… no creo que a estas alturas merezca… pero si quieren dejar reviews mejor 3 ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! :3)_


	11. Chapter 11

_(N/A: este es un capítulo más o menos dedicado a las fans del SasuHina, y repito ESTE NO ES UN NARUHINA EL GALAN LO DECIDEN USTEDES no sé porque tan resignadas a que sea un NaruHina, además como va a ser un NaruHina si el que va ganando la votación es Sasuke ¬¬. Gracias por perder su tiempo leyendo esto y dejen comentarios o sugerencias (si quieren) y sigan votando :D)_

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

El sonido de un teléfono o algo parecido lo saco de su sueño.

-¿diga? –voz pastosa y malhumorada.

-_¡Neji! Ya son las 4 am, tu vuelo sale a las 5… ¿a qué malditas horas piensas estar listo? _–Neji miro el teléfono con odio y es que al otro lado de la línea la voz de su mejor amiga, Tenten, se escuchaba _muy _activa.

-maldita sea, Tenten… se perfectamente a qué hora sale mi avión… no necesito que me despiertes y menos de esta manera, además, tu ni siquiera estas lista ¿verdad? –la voz de Neji estaba cargada de irritación.

-_¡pues en eso te equivocas, Hyuuga-baka! En estos momentos estoy afuera de tu casa. Solo que no toque la puerta para no despertar a Hina-chan… mooo, ábreme ya que hace frio._

-¡¿estás donde…? –se incorporo rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana que comunicaba con la calle. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Tenten.

"_Pero como no vas a tener frio si estas en short y un blusón, idiota_". Rodo los ojos ya resignado y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle a su amiga.

-sigo pensando que es una estupidez de tu parte el no querer despedirte de Hina-chan… Neji, ella se pondrá muy triste…

-créeme, se pondrá peor si nos despedimos.

-Neji…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando… simplemente es de broma…" _Esa frase iba y venía en la mente de Uchiha Sasuke. Que en su buena obra, dejar que Suigetsu se quedara en su casa, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Y no es por cosas de mucha importancia, es solo que Suigetsu hablaba en sueños y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción.

-_Hina-chan… ¡hum! ¡Estuvo delicioso! _

-lo voy a matar… lo voy a matar… –repetía Sasuke mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Realmente ni él mismo se entendía, hace un par de meses atrás no le importaba lo que le pasase a alguien que no fuera él. Pero desde aquella vez que por orden de Kurenai-sensei tuvo que hacer equipo con Hyuuga Hinata… ¡Dios! Ahora todo lo que tenía que ver con ella le importaba. Y eso no le preocupaba mucho, le preocupaba el simple hecho de saber que la Hyuuga no era una de sus admiradoras, es más, ni siquiera el buen día le decía.

Pero eso lo podía entender, sabiendo que la chica es más miedosa que un perro chihuahua.

Y es que por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no entendía que era lo que le atraía de ella. Hablando físicamente ella tenía más… _"personalidad" (1) _que varias del salón, sus ojos… también eran muy diferentes y únicos en su opinión. Y aunque suene cursi últimamente Sasuke era de los últimos en salir de salón solo para ver como la Hyuuga salía, y es que el caminar de aquella muchacha era "especial" se movía delicadamente y su cabello se mecía en una suave danza.

A Sasuke le costaba admitir que quedaba hipnotizado con ese suave mecer, con cada uno de sus movimientos, últimamente su principal hobby era ver hablar a la Hyuuga, ver sus diferentes y únicas expresiones.

"_Ugh… ya me estoy volviendo un cursi…_"

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-adiós Neji –susurro la morena de los chongos intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las malditas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Tenten… ya sabes que te voy a extrañar –dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

-Neji… eres el mejor amigo y rival que he tenido –Lee no pudo evitar llorar. Desde que pisaron el aeropuerto ya le salían las lágrimas en forma de cascada.

-Lee yo… también te extrañare –_supongo_.

-Hyuuga Neji, eres de mis más valiosos alumnos pero me da tristeza saber que no aproveches tu hermosa juventud como se debe –Maito ___Gai________con lagrimas en los ojos tomaba a su ex alumno por el hombro._

___-i-igualmente, sensei –varias, __demasiadas ____gotitas resbalaron por la frente de Neji– bueno, luego nos vemos –Neji avanzo por el pasillo que comunicaba con el avión, su sombra se confundió con la oscuridad de este._

___¡"#$%&/()=?¡_

___-Neji-niisan… no te vayas –una solitaria lágrima rodo por una de las mejillas de Hinata, que soñaban con la despedida de su amado primo._

___¡"#$%&/()=?¡_

_(N/A: (1) a la mera los que son mexicanos, como su servidora, le entendemos a esto xD si no le entienden… quizá en el próximo capítulo… QUIZA lo explique. Pero será mejor que le entiendan)_


	12. Chapter 12

En mi opinión y en la de casi todos… despertarse es horrible, te alejas de la calidad de tus mantas… o del agradable sueño… pero es aun más horrible despertar y enterarte de que una de tus seres queridos y mas cercanos se ha ido… sin despedirse.

Hinata se encontraba en medio de la sala… observando todo con un semblante inexpresivo, estaba más pálida de lo normal. Sus hermosos ojos observaban todo carente de vida, ni una luz de algún sentimiento se asomaba a estos.

Sentía como las manos le temblaban ligeramente y no solo las manos, las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle. Pero por más deseo que tuviera de llorar… las lágrimas no acudían. Sentía un horrible peso… como si el corazón se le hubiese atorado en la garganta. Quería pensar que todo aquello era una pesadilla, quería llamar a Neji, aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Pasaron los minutos pero ella no se podía mover. Las piernas no le respondían.

-N-Neji –en ese momento, en ese maldito e insignificante momento, el nombre de su primo le ardía en la garganta y le quemaba en corazón– Neji… no quiero…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

En otro lado de Konoha, en la parte "universitaria" de la ciudad, donde los departamentos abundan como hormigas. Un rubio de ojos azules apenas reaccionaba a los vanos intentos de su abuelo para despertarse.

-¡…la que te pario! –grito a todo pulmón el anciano de cabellos completamente blancos y largos.

-¿eh? Ah… buenos días, ero-sennin –dijo con una sonrisa adormilada, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me vez con esa cara de demente psicópata?

-¡maldito el…!

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Todas las mujeres poseemos el "sexto sentido" o "intuición femenina", pero a pesar de todo, algunas lo desarrollamos más que otras. En el caso de nuestra querida morena de los chongos, Tenten, su intuición femenina no estaba del todo desarrollada. Solo en ciertas ocasiones o circunstancias su intuición femenina acertaba en algunas cosas. Pero eran muy pocas las ocasiones.

Pero algo era diferente esa mañana. Despertó sudando frio a causa de la pesadilla que había tenido, aunque más que pesadilla era algo así como una premonición.

Su sueño en si consistía en una versión pequeña de Hyuuga Hinata; donde ella se encontraba en algo así como un bosque o un desierto, el escenario no es muy importante, el caso es que donde ella se encontraba era algo así como de noche. Y la pequeña Hyuuga lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

Tenten nunca había tenido hermanos, y siempre se junto con Hyuuga Neji, cuando la Hyuuga vino a vivir con Neji… fue como si Tenten encontrara a su hermana perdida. Hinata siempre ha sido muy tímida y difícilmente se abre con la gente, y cuando los niños la ofendían, Tenten siempre era la que la defendía. Tenten siempre ha considerado a Hinata como su hermanita menor. Y todo lo que tenía que ver con la Hyuuga le importaba muchísimo.

Y algo le decía que la estúpida idea del baka de Neji, de no despedirse, en estos momentos estaría matando a Hinata-corazón de poyo-Hyuuga.

-Neji… baka

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

No sabía qué hacer, el corazón le dolía horrores, se sentía traicionada. Sentía claramente como el corazón se partía pedazo por pedazo. Todo su mundo, todo lo que ella amaba se desmoronaba. Nunca se había sentido tan abandonada…

Necesitaba… necesitaba hacer algo para olvidar su dolor interno. Sabía que le había prometido a Neji no volver a hacerse daño pero… él ya no estaba aquí para hacer algo contra eso. Hinata necesitaba...

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

"_Debo llegar… necesito llegar…" _Esas eran los únicos pensamientos coherentes de la morena de chongos, que se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Konoha para llegar a Konoha Gakuen.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

En otra parte de la ciudad, un moreno de piel pálida y cara de fastidio caminaba tranquilamente por las poco iluminadas calles. Pero sus vanos intentos de conseguir tranquilidad, la maravillosa tranquilidad, fueron mandados a la fregada al tener que soportar a un idiota demasiado hablador.

Así es, el sujeto que se había quedado a dormir en su casa, Hozuki Suigetsu.

-…además ¿le has visto las piernas últimamente? Juraría que tiene celulitis en los muslos y…

-¡cierra la maldita boca, Suigetsu! ¡No me interesa, no quiero saber si…!

-¡oh, Hinata-chan! –dijo de repente Suigetsu.

-¿Dónde? –Sasuke volteo como loco, ocasionando que se torciese el cuello.

-he… Sasuke… eres muy fácil de manipular cuando se trata de Hinata-chan.

Mirada cabrona por parte de Sasuke. Suigetsu solo sonreía, mostrando esa extraña sonrisa tan suya. Pero Sasuke no cedió en la intensidad de la mirada.

-¡oh! Pero si es Tenten –dijo amigablemente Suigetsu, ignorando completamente las miradas sádicas de Sasuke.

-ha… ha… ha… –Tenten se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas mientras sudaba a chorros, por la carrera que había emprendido de su casa al instituto.

-Suigetsu, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Tenten? –dijo amablemente Sasuke. Suigetsu lo miro extrañado pero después de ver el seño fruncido de Sasuke prefirió no molestarlo más, por ahora.

-nos vemos dentro –dijo para después perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban en la entrada.

-¿Qué… es… lo… que… quieres… de mi? –a cada palabra Tenten jadeaba.

-quiero que… me ayudes –tartamudeo Sasuke y es que es comprensible, Sasuke desde que era niño nunca, en su vida, le había pedido ayuda a alguien, ni siquiera a su hermano. Y ahora le pedía ayuda a una compañera que ni siquiera podía considerar como amiga.

-¿Qué? –Tenten lo miro con cara de _what?_

-quiero que… me ayudes con… Hyuuga.

-¿con Hina-chan? –pregunto aun más extrañada.

-s… si.

-déjame ver si entendí… tú, Uchiha Sasuke, me estas pidiendo a mí, Tenten, que te ayude a conquistar a mi mejor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata… -lo miro con cara de chiste.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-¿Qué nunca has salido con alguien en tu vida o qué?

-¡he tenido más novias que cualquier idiota en este instituto!

-¿y porque no puedes tu solo o que…? ¿A caso estamos perdiendo práctica, _Sasuke-kun_? –dijo con burla en la voz.

-¿_me vas a ayudar… sí o no_?

-¡solo porque me agrada esta situación!

"_Maldita sea_". Esas eran las precisas palabras que Sasuke quería decir en esos momentos.


	13. Chapter 13

-maldición… no s-sirve –sollozaba Hinata, que se encontraba tirada en la alfombra de su habitación. La Hyuuga estaba ejerciendo presión en la navaja que tenía en mano. Estaba dañándose nuevamente. Pero por más que presionaba… por más que salía sangre… su dolor interno no disminuía… ni siquiera sentía como la sangre caliente emanaba de la herida– esto… n-no está funcionando –las lagrimas no cesaban, ya sentía las piernas acalambradas, su cabeza daba vueltas por la pérdida alarmante de sangre– maldición… Neji –en ocasiones diferentes no estaría tan alterada, pero… de verdad quería ignorar el enorme hueco de su corazón.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-hum… creo que ya me perdí… a ver: di vuelta a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, pase por la tienda de películas, vuelta a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, pasa por el parque, derecha y veras la librería… ¡maldición! Nunca vi la estúpida librería… ¿Dónde me equivoque? Piensa Naruto piensa…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-entonces… ¿quieres que te ayude con Hina-chan? –volvió a repetir Tenten, solo por diversión.

-que si –dijo ya harto Sasuke.

-he he… ok Uchiha te ayudare, pero antes que nada… ¿Por qué quieres salir con Hina-chan?

-hn… bueno… es solo que ella es… su mirada tiene… su amabilidad… sus… ¡maldición, Tenten! ¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no? ¡¿Qué importa que sea lo que me interese de ella? ¡Solo quiero verla todos los días, hablar tranquilo con ella, compartir sus momentos de felicidad… o… provocarlos!

-U-Uchiha…

-¡¿Qué?

-no te queda el romanticismo –dijo con una sonrisa.

-…

-ok, ok. Pues… antes que nada debes saber que Hina-chan… hum, ¿Cómo decirlo? No se abre con cualquiera… ¡no! Es muy difícil que se abra.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-que… a pesar de que soy su mejor amiga… en ocasiones ni yo misma la entiendo del todo y eso es porque Hina-chan no le gusta compartir sus sentimientos con los demás, ya que ella generalmente esta triste… _todo el tiempo_… y no quiere que nadie se preocupe. El único que la entendía completamente era Neji… y me imagino que en estos momentos ella debe de estar pasándola muy mal sin él…

-hn…

-Hinata es de esas personas que… se preocupan por cualquier cosa antes que en ellos mismos. Ella… no cree en si misma… ella…

-ella ha sufrido mucho –concluyo Sasuke, mirando hacia el amanecer.

Tente lo miro extrañada ya que nadie en la escuela a excepción de Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino y ella misma estaban enterados de todos los maltratos psicológicos que había sufrido Hinata por parte de su padre y de su familia misma.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba confundido, ya que Hyuuga Hinata era la persona más amable de todo el instituto. Y ahora se enteraba de que a pesar de todo, ella había sufrido y lo que era peor _aun _sufría.

Sasuke iba a preguntar por más detalles pero la campana lo había interrumpido.

-hum… parece que Hina-chan no vendrá hoy –susurro con voz melancólica la morena –Sasuke… nos vemos en el salón –sonrió con tristeza y se apresuro a la entrada.

-Hyuuga…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-Uff… al fin… encontré la residencia Hyuuga… yupi…

Uzumaki Naruto toco la puerta, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué carajos? –vio su reloj de mano y al ver la hora nada más se extraño. Volvió a insistir un par de veces más y en ninguno obtuvo la mínima señal de vida– al diablo –retrocedió unos pasos y se impulso hacia delante, cuando ya estaba por estrellarse con la puerta estiro una pierna y de un golpe derribo la puerta.

-ha… ha… ¡un dos tres por ti, Hinata!

…Silencio…

-¡sal, sal de donde sea que estés!

…Nada…

Harto de aquella situación, se puso a inspeccionar la casa. Primero la sala. Nada. La cocina. Nada. Baños. Nada. Cuarto de Neji. Nada. Biblioteca. Nada. Otro cuarto, de visitas. Nada. Solo quedaba el ático y el cuarto de la Hyuuga. Obviamente se fue al de la Hyuuga.

Al abrir la puerta quedo… como decirlo, ¿noqueado, impactado, estupefacto…? Ya que la Hyuuga se encontraba en la alfombra, inconsciente y alrededor de ella un charco, no tan grande, pero si alarmante de sangre.

-¡hey…! ¡Oye… reacciona niña! –Por más que la sacudía no obtenía respuesta– me lleva la que me trajo… no llevo ni cinco minutos de niñera y ya voy a quedar desempleado…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Todas las veces que había quedado inconsciente, siempre sentía que era mecida en una especie de nube o por la brisa. Pero esta vez era diferente. En vez de mecerse era sumergida en un mar negro… pero ella no hacia la lucha por salir a flote. No tenía motivación.

-vuelvo a estar sola…

…_Te equivocas… tu siempre estuviste sola…_

-hum… creo que tienes razón… nunca tuve a nadie…

…_Hasta tu padre te dijo que eras un error… el peor error que él había cometido…_

-nunca nadie me quiso…

…_A nadie le importabas…_

-y mi única persona que me mantenía a flote… se fue…

…_Tampoco le importaste a él… si el de verdad te hubiera querido no se hubiera ido…_

-Neji… ¿nunca me quiso?

…_¿Por qué alguien como él perdería el tiempo en alguien como tú?_

-¿yo… le estorbaba? Nunca… nunca me dijo nada…

…_A saber…_

-y-yo… yo solo quiero olvidar todo… n-no me importa ir al cielo o al infierno… solo quiero… solo quiero…

…_Dicen que el infierno es cálido…_

-solo quiero estar sola.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, la Hyuuga aun seguía perdiendo sangre. Y él como un idiota sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo ente sus brazos, intentando, de alguna manera, que no perdiera calor corporal.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué demonios hago?

El sonido de un celular lo saco de sus lamentaciones. Era el celular de Hinata.

-¿d-diga? –la voz le temblaba.

_-¿Hina-chan?_

Aquella voz vagamente la recordaba. Si no estaba equivocado era de la morena que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Neji era gay.

-e-ella no está… _disponible_ en estos momentos…

_-¿Qué demonios haces con Hina-chan?_

-y-yo… -no sabía que decir, la Hyuuga se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Tenía que hacer algo –necesito tu ayuda. Hinata no está bien.

_-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?_

-creo que se corto alguna vena o no sé… está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¡Yo solo vine a la hora que me dijo Neji que viniera… y al entrar ella ya estaba en el suelo, desmayada! –se excuso.

_-¡maldición! ¡Otra vez no!_

-¡¿Cómo que _otra vez no_? ¿Cada cuando ella…?

_-iré para allá_ –lo interrumpió Tenten, para colgar enseguida.

-por favor… niña… no te mueras –fue lo único que decía Naruto, mientras estrujaba a la Hyuuga entre sus brazos para brindarle un poco de calor corporal.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto Karin, una joven alta, pelirroja, con un extraño peinado y lentes.

-Karin… Sasuke siempre tiene cara de estreñido –bromeo Suigetsu.

-¡Uchiha! –grito Tenten.

-¿hn?

-necesito tu ayuda…

Sasuke la miro extrañado.

-es sobre Hinata… ella no está bien.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Sasuke reaccionara.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa que no merece ser llamada fic__! ¡Y muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews! Sigan votando :3)_


	14. Chapter 14

"_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando me había decidido a conquistarte? ¿Por qué te haces daño? No quiero… ¡Dios! Golpeare al próximo imbécil que te haga llorar_". Esos nobles pensamientos pertenecían ni más ni menos que a Uchiha Sasuke. Mientras que corría por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha, junto con Tenten.

-¡disculpe, no puede correr por los pasillos! –grito una de las enfermera.

-¡claro que puedo… y lo estoy haciendo! –respondió Tenten, mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¡llamare a seguridad!

-demonios… Sasuke, haz algo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? –a pesar de que aun estaban corriendo Sasuke se tomo la molestia de mirarla de mala manera. Y es que la actitud o la imagen lo es todo para un Uchiha con el ego hasta las nubes.

-tengo entendido que tienes fama o pegue con toda clase de mujeres, no importa las edades tu influyes en ella… coquetéale a la enfermera…

-¡¿estás loca? –respuesta… si.

-¡vamos Sasuke! ¿Quieres que Hinata sepa de tu existencia como algo más que el rompe corazones de todo el instituto?

-mierda.

Sasuke se detuvo de forma abrupta, mientras miraba como la morena aun seguía corriendo.

-esta me las pagas…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Gracias a Dios que la ambulancia había llegado a tiempo. Y Hinata había sido atendida rápidamente. Pero a pesar de que toda aquella situación estaba ya bajo control… por más vueltas que le daba… no entendía ¡¿Por qué carajos él tenía que acompañar a la Hyuuga? ¡Y precisamente él! Él… que odiaba a los hospitales más que las matemáticas… más que a las estupideces de los maestros… más que a los mismísimos maestros…

-al menos estas a salvo –susurro, mientras apretaba la delicada mano de la Hyuuga entre las suyas.

Pero a pesar de estar en el mismísimo infierno, ver a la Hyuuga dormir lo calmaba. Su tranquilo semblante… si, todo era tranquilidad en ese cuarto esterilizado, donde las paredes eran un blanco enfermo y la ventana comunicaba con otra ventana. _Huy si…_ _más romántico el escenario no se puede._ Volvió a enfocar su vista en el semblante calmo de la Hyuuga. En su opinión era _demasiado _pálida.

"_Le falta sol_". Se inclino solo un poco para poder apreciarla mejor pero…

-¡HINA-CHAN! –esa morena tenía algo… tiene algo… algo especial. Ya que siempre manda todo el momento romántico a la fregada o a donde se le daba la gana.

Por suerte nuestro rubio idiota era rápido en reflejos y en cuanto escucho los pasos por el pasillo se alejo de la Hyuuga, mas no por eso soltó su mano.

-mooo, Hina-chan… siempre me tienes con el alma pendiendo de un hilo y…

-esta dormida, así que cierra el pico. Tus gritos histéricos no sirven de nada en estos momentos –susurro Naruto con un extraño semblante serie en él, en especial en ÉL.

-¿y tu quién demonios te crees, chulito, para callarme de esa manera?

-si tanto te preocupa Hinata… ¿Por qué no te quedaste a dormir o estuviste más al pendiente de ella? Porque me dijiste por el móvil que ella hacia eso frecuentemente ¿no es así? Si sabias que había posibilidad… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo.

-cierra la maldita boca… ¡tú no conoces a Hina-chan de nada! Sé que fue estúpido de mi parte dejarla sola y me estoy odiando mucho en estos momentos pero…

-¿pero?

-pero eso… ¡no te da derecho de hablarme de esa manera! Tú no eres nada especial de ella…

-y aun siendo un completo desconocido estoy aquí… tomando su mano.

Silencio. Tenten lo miraba como ofendida. Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla, solo veía la frágil y pálida mano de la Hyuuga entre sus manos.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-entonces… ¿Sasuke-kun? Nos vemos luego ¿vale? –sonrió coqueta la enfermera, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-si si.

-nos vemos.

"_¡Qué asco de tipa!"_

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Ya llevaban varios minutos en silencio. Cada quien en diferentes partes de aquella habitación: Naruto sentado al lado izquierdo de la cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de la Hyuuga, y Tenten sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta, mirando algún punto muerto en el techo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-ah… Sasuke, ya llegaste –susurro Tenten, esforzándose al máximo por fingir una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miro extrañado y después miro al rubio. Algo en aquella situación no le gustaba pero para nada. Bueno eran dos cosas las que no le agradaban.

La primera: la Hyuuga estaba inconsciente. La segunda: aquel rubio de la fiesta estaba tomándola de la mano… con una delicadeza que enfermaba a Sasuke, de celos, claro está.

-Tenten… ¿Cómo está Hyuuga? –esa pregunta era más para distraerse que para informarse.

-hum… ella…

-ella está estable, los médicos le sacaron un poco de sangre –_(N/A: ¿más?)_ –para ver qué tipo era y ahora le están pasando sangre.

-¿y quién fue el que dono, exactamente? –pregunto Sasuke con su típico tono frio.

-hay un banco de sangre aquí, niño bonito, no sé quien dono exactamente pero toda la sangre está asegurada o limpia de enfermedades –respondió Naruto de mala manera.

-hn…

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron por una fracción de segundo. Había olvidado que ayudaría al Uchiha a conquistar a su mejor amiga y si ese rubio estaba aquí lo echaría todo a perder.

-hum… ¿Naruto, cierto? Acompáñame a recepción por favor.

-¿eh?

-solo ven –dijo para después tomarlo de la mano y jalonear de él.

Sasuke miro extrañado a la morena, pero al captar la mirada cómplice comprendió todo.

Al salir ambos de la habitación, Sasuke se sintió un poco incomodo.

Camino dos pasos para acercarse a la cama donde se encontraba la Hyuuga y se sentó donde minutos atrás se encontraba el dobe.

Repitió lo mismo que había hecho aquel rubio, se sentó, tomo su mano entre las suyas e intento darle un poco de confianza y calor.

Pero… ¿Cómo dar calor cuando tu propio corazón es frio? ¿Cómo transmitir confianza cuando tu propio corazón desconfía hasta de su familia? ¿Cómo proteger a la persona amada cuando tus propias manos son incluso más pálidas? _(N/A: eso que tiene que ver… no sé, pero suena bien xD)_.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: ¡gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y muchas gracias a las que me dejan reviews :3! Besos y abrazos a: __**bella scullw: **__tu review me encanto____**. Mashetsu-nee-san**__: espero no defraudar tus expectativas sobre este capítulo. __**Sairiko**__: mil gracias)_


	15. Chapter 15

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿segundos, minutos, horas? La verdad ni le importaba. Se sentía muy bien en aquel lugar esterilizado (N/A: xD).

Le causaba algo de gracia el ver como sus manos combinaban: ambas pálidas, ambas delgadas. Pero las de Sasuke eran más grandes que las de Hinata. El simple hecho de observar sus dedos entrelazados… causaba algo en Sasuke. Un sentimiento extraño, pero no malo.

Sasuke siempre fue independiente, cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente se volvió más aislado. Ni siquiera hablaba con su hermano y tutor Uchiha Itachi. Todo se le hacía indiferente. Nada le importaba. A pesar de que era el número uno en su clase, las palabras de los profesores o de sus compañeros eran como lejanos ecos. Después de que tu tío Uchiha Madara traicionara a la familia… dejo de confiar en las personas…

Pero… aun así… ahí estaba, sentado junto a una cama, sosteniendo la mano más frágil que había visto en su vida, junto a la persona que poco a poco le estaba cambiando la vida.

Y eso de alguna manera, lo confundía.

Sasuke siempre ha sido frio y a pesar que nadie le dijo nada el creció con la idea de que los sentimientos te hacían débil. Desarrollo su niñez y parte de su adolescencia con la idea de que todos los seres humanos nacen para dañar y ser dáñanos, maquinas de sufrimiento. Entre más te relacionabas con las personas: más sufrimiento recibías.

Y a pesar de su propia lógica… él…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –pregunto Naruto, recargado en una de las paredes de aquel pasillo.

-¿Cuánto te está pagando Neji, exactamente?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡claro que lo es! ¡Hina-chan es muy de mi incumbencia!

-¿y porque razón debería responderte?

-te pagare el doble, para que dejes en paz a Hina-chan.

-¿y después de que la deje en paz, que? ¿Te encargaras de ella _también _como lo hiciste hoy? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-admito que fue estúpido de mi parte dejarla sola sabiendo cómo podría haber reaccionado… pero tú no tienes nada que ver en su vida ¡no la conoces!

-Neji me conto, me previno de su pasado para que evitara ciertos temas… de conversación.

-¿Neji te conto? –pregunto sorprendida.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Por más que la miraba, por más que había visto sus facciones relajadas, no se cansaba de verla. Hasta sentía que necesitaba verla más, memorizar sus facciones. Aprender todo de…

El movimiento de vibración de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿diga? –pregunto con su habitual tono frio.

_-¡¿Sasuke, donde demonios te has metido? ¡Las chicas se están volviendo locas por tu ausencia y los maestros no paran de acosarme para saber tu paradero! _–al otro lado de la línea la histérica voz de un Suigetsu nervioso se escuchaba.

-hn, Suigetsu, invéntate algo.

_-¡pero Sasuke! Cada vez que me invento algo relacionado contigo terminas enojado conmigo que porque daño tu reputación de tipo matón y no sé que más… _-lloriqueaba el peli-gris.

-hn. Está bien. Diles que estoy en el hospital cuidando a Hyuuga.

_-Sasuke… si no quieres decirme está bien, pero no te inventes historias más incoherentes que las mías._

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que estoy haciendo compañía a alguien? –pregunto molesto.

_-Sasuke, te diré todo lo más fácil que pueda. ERES UCHIHA SASUKE, eso debería responder a todas tus preguntas._

-¿de verdad es tan difícil el simple hecho de pensar que yo me preocupe por alguien más que no sea yo mismo? –pregunto con un tono entre molesto y ofendido, pero la molestia destacaba más.

_-Sasuke… no quiero tener una estúpida discusión de tu falta de tacto y terminar amenazado de muerte, otra vez. Solo dime donde demonios te has metido _–la voz de Suigetsu rebelaba cansancio.

-ya te dije, estoy con Tenten, cuidando de Hyuuga Hinata. Si quieres creerme, de acuerdo, si no es tu problema.

_-te creeré… pero quiero una prueba._

-¡¿pero qué demonios…?

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Ya estaba acostumbrada a despertar en hospitales. Por eso el olor a medicinas no la alarmo; ya que rápidamente los recuerdos de lo que había hecho llegaron a ella en cuanto recobro el conocimiento.

Pero a pesar de estar consciente, no quería abrir los ojos. Se sentía muy bien, cómoda y protegida.

Pero algo en aquella situación era diferente. No se sentía como cuando Neji la cuidaba, era más… era diferente.

_-hn. Está bien. Diles que estoy en el hospital cuidando a Hyuuga._

Esa voz… ella la concia de alguna parte.

_-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que estoy haciendo compañía a alguien?_

Creía haberla escuchado en el instituto.

_-¿de verdad es tan difícil el simple hecho de pensar que yo me preocupe por alguien más que no sea yo mismo?_

Si, esa voz se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde exactamente.

Lentamente abrió sus parpados. Sus ojos color perla quedaron unos momentos cegados gracias a la luz del techo.

Giro lentamente su cabeza y gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a Uchiha Sasuke ahí, hablando por teléfono.

"_Con razón su voz se me hacia conocida"_

-¡¿pero qué demonios…?

-e-este… ¿Uchiha-kun?

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

Sasuke se quedo de piedra al escuchar la dulce voz de Hyuuga.

"_¡Maldición, hice tanto escándalo que termine despertándola!"_

-Hyuuga, que bueno que despiertas… yo…

_-¿Sasuke… sigues ahí?_

-maldito Suigetsu –susurro Sasuke para sí.

-¿d-donde esta Tenten-s-san? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata, la verdad es que nunca había cruzado palabra con Uchiha Sasuke, y su actitud fría siempre terminaba intimidándola. De cierta manera se podría decir que Sasuke infundía temor en nuestra pobre Hinata.

-salió… creo que fue a buscar algo de tomar con aquel dobe y…-

-¿dobe? ¿P-perdón pero… a q-quien te refieres?

-hn, el rubio de la fiesta pasada.

La imagen del rubio que le hice la pregunta indiscreta apareció en la mente de la Hyuuga.

-¿s-sabe si… regresaran p-pronto? –cada vez le costaba más trabajo hablar con Sasuke.

-hn… no. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla o…?

-n-no quisiera molestarte… y-yo…

_-¡UCHIHA SASUKE!_

-maldición. Hyuuga.

-¿s-si?

-¿podrías decir algo por el teléfono? Es que Suigetsu no me cree y dice que necesito pruebas, solo quiero que oiga tu voz y ya lo mandare a la –se detuvo antes de concluir la frase. No quería que Hinata se llevara una imagen equivocada de su persona solo porque estaba enojado con Suigetsu.

Hinata tomo el celular con mucho cuidado.

-¿ho…la?

_-…_

-¿Hozuki-san?

_-¡Hina-chan! Qué bueno es oír tu dulce voz, oye… ¿me harías el gran favor de pasarme a Sasuke?_

-s-si. Uchiha-kun… Hozuki-kun q-quiere hablar contigo…

Sasuke tomo el teléfono, pero en vez de volver a hablar con Suigetsu lo colgó inmediatamente.

"_Así ya no me molestara"_


	16. Chapter 16

_(N/A: se suponía que el sábado tenía que publicar cap. Pero razones de fuerza mayor no me lo permitieron; por esa razón este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a publicar xD ¡PERDON POR LA PEQUEÑA DEMORA!)_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-entonces… ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Tenten después de un largo momento en silencio, mientras veía fijamente los ojos azules de Naruto.

-es cierto lo que dices… la verdad no conozco a Hinata de nada, y tampoco conozco a Neji pero… si él no te confió a Hinata debe ser por algo ¿no crees? –dijo con una sonrisa que se debatía entre la diversión y la prepotencia.

-¡ese no es el punto aquí! Hina-chan me tendrá más confianza a mí que a ti, por más autorización que tengas de Neji no puedes ganarte su corazón solo por una orden… ¡tú no eres capaz de entender el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado Hina-chan!

-¿y tu si? –dijo con semblante serio.

-l-la verdad es que no pero…-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, entonces?

-que yo viví con Hina-chan ese sufrimiento, estuve ahí para ella en todo momento y-

-¿y porque no estuviste con ella hoy? ¿Cuál fue la diferencia?

-y-yo…

-Tenten-¿san? Como sea. Si Neji no me dice nada, no hare nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios..?

-y la verdad tú te vez igual de irresponsable, descuidada y estúpida que yo, he he –sonrió de la única manera en que un Uzumaki puede hacerlo.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-Uchiha-kun… ¿Por qué esta aquí? –inconscientemente la mano derecha de Hinata viajo hasta su pecho, presionándolo un poco.

Ese simple gesto provoco que Sasuke se sonrojara _casi _notablemente.

-hn, soy el encargado del grupo y…

-s-solo por ser el e-encargado n-no significa q-que… que t-tú…

-ch'… la verdad es que estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué? N-ni siquiera n-nos conocemos b-bien… y… –Hyuuga lo miraba insistentemente. _(N/A: típico de las novelas que el galán va a decir algo y se queda callado y la tipa nomas lo ve con ojos de borrego a medio morir xD)_

-… –Sasuke era muy inteligente e ingenioso para muchas cosas, de hecho era el más maduro de su clase, pero en esos momentos, en esos cruciales momentos, nomas no se le ocurría nada de nada.

-¿Uchiha-kun…?

-hn… Hyuuga…

-¡HINA-CHAAAN! –la estruendosa voz de la morena de chongos resonó desde la recepción, atravesando a una velocidad increíble los pasillos, colándose por las ventanas de la sala de emergencia para llegar a su destino: la habitación de la Hyuuga.

-¿Tenten-san? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata. Sus ojos perlados viajaron de la morena al rubio que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Por una fracción de segundos el azul y el perla se combinaron, provocando un extraño contraste. Pero como si fuese planeado Tenten se interpuso entre sus miradas, acaparando toda la atención de Hyuuga.

Mientras la morena abrazaba y atosigaba a la pobre chica, Uchiha Sasuke desafío a Uzumaki Naruto a un duelo de miradas matonas. Como si por las miradas se pudieran comunicar. Ninguno de los dos retrocedió ni cedió un poco. Cada vez se miraban más insistentemente. Unas miradas de esas que con solo sentirlas… te dan frio.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-Suigetsu, ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke? –pregunto un grandulón con el cabello desordenado rojizo, aunque más bien tirándole a anaranjado.

-dice que está en el hospital y que…-

-¡¿SASUKE-KUN ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL? –gritaron en coro las fans de Sasuke.

-está cuidando… un _amigo_ –dijo con las típicas caras que hacia Uchiha cuando se hartaba de las fans locas acosadoras urgidas, como le gustaba llamarlas.

Muy cerca de ellos, de hecho detrás del grandote, se encontraba una muchacha con cabello rojo con un corte un tanto extraño y original, con lentes. Se acomodo los lentes, mientras sonreía con maldad, bueno ni tanto.

-¿con que en el hospital, eh? Sasuke-kun.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

-entonces Hina-chan se quedara contigo esta noche, pero en su casa, así se conocerán mejor y…

-¿é-él… va a venir a… l-la casa? –pregunto entre aterrada y avergonzada la pobre Hyuuga.

Se encontraban en la recepción del hospital. Todos menos Sasuke, él se encontraba en una habitación intentando negociar los servicios con la enfermera con la que se habían topado aquella mañana.

-así es. Pero no te preocupes, Lee y yo nos quedaremos a dormir también –sonrió afable.

Pero por desgracia para la morena, la Hyuuga ya sabía perfectamente que significaba esa sonrisa. Mentiras. Así es, esa dulce sonrisa significaba otra cosa, disfrazaba las mentiras.

-T-Tenten-s-san… y-yo no q-quiero q-que…

¡"#$%&/()=?¡

A pesar de todos los pretextos de la Hyuuga, ya se encontraban en la entrada de su casa. Pero por asares del destino, o por celos, Uchiha Sasuke también se quedaba a dormir.

Como podrán imaginar la situación estaba así: tanto como Lee y Naruto estaban haciendo alboroto a más no poder: provocando que los vecinos se asomaran de sus ventanas a verlos de mala manera. Tenten también hacia fiesta, pero más discreta. Sasuke estaba con su típica pose de tipo guapo-malote-amargado mientras una que otra gota de sudar resbalaban de su pálida frente. Y por ultimo Hinata, la pobre temblaba más que un chihuahua en tiempo de frio. Y eso dificultaba el acceso a las llaves que estaban en algún lugar de su mochila.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-…y ahí estaba yo… sola… se había ido la luz… el eco de las gotas resonaba en la habitación… estaba que me orinaba del miedo… cuando me di cuenta de que… ¡NO HABIA PAPEL! –grito dramática la morena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos. Los otros también estallaron en sonoras carcajadas de solo imaginarse una situación así. Y a pesar de todo diagnostico, ¡Uchiha Sasuke sonrió!

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina, peleándose con la estufa para que no quemara los huevos que iba a preparar para la cena. No es que ella no supiera cocinar, al contrario; desde que se mudo con su primo tuvo que encargarse de todas las tareas domesticas, ya que Neji era un asco cocinando y se desesperaba con la aspiradora, la ropa terminaba o encogida o manchada… nomas no era lo suyo.

Estaba tan centrada en su tarea que no sintió la llegada de un individuo.

-Hinata…

Se sobresalto al escuchar o más bien al _sentir _la voz justo detrás de su oreja. Se voltio como rayo y gran sorpresa se llevo al ver al rubio frente a ella, sonriendo amablemente, provocando que las marcas en sus mejillas se resaltaran más.

-y-yo…

-creo que nadie te ha dicho como me llamo ¿verdad? Pues me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –se inclino levemente.

-H-Hyuuga Hinata –respondió toda colorada.

-no era necesario que te presentaras –dijo con una sonrisa… _(N/A: miren como me da a dar hueva andar escribiendo lo mismo aquí les va. Naruto SIEMPRE que hable con Hina-chan va a sonreír como nomas él sabe hacerlo)._

-¿e-eh?

-cuando Neji me pidió que cuidara de ti… me mostro foto y casi todo tu perfil, he he.

Ella lo miro extrañada. Se le hacía imposible que a pesar de que no se conocían de nada, el se comportara tan amigable con ella.

-¿p-porque decidiste cuidarme? –pregunto con la mirada baja.

-la verdad ocupaba dinero… y…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-muy bien Uchiha, quieres conquistar a mi Hina-chan… ya te dije que tienes mi apoyo. Pero… ¿estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella? –pregunto con tono malicioso la morena de los chongos.

-ya te dije que…-

-¿ESTÁS ABSOLUTAMENTE DISPUESTO A HACER CUALQUIER COSA? –volvió a insistir la morena.

-que si…

-vale, pues quiero que leas este libro, en él te puedes basar para acercarte de manera suave a Hina-chan –le entrego un libro forrado con el papel con el que normalmente se envuelven los regalos. Al abrirlo lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el título: "como ser gentil y amoroso con los animalitos".

-…

Tenten solo sonreía.

-¿es enserio? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sasuke… estoy hablando enserio.

-Hinata no es un animal.

-_animalito _por favor. Y créeme que es lo que más se le acerca. Hace un par de meses me quede a dormir pero Hina-chan quedo dormida muy pronto y me fui a la habitación de Neji y –se detuvo al ver la acusadora mirada que le regalaba el Uchiha –no es nada de lo que crees, hentai –dijo en tono acusador –bueno… yo le pregunte algo de si Hina-chan se casaría y yo traía una revista de esos test y lo hicimos pero ninguna de las opciones se relacionaba con el carácter de Hina-chan, después de eso pasaron un par de semanas y acompañe a Hinata a la veterinaria: ya que el perro de Kiba estaba malo. En fin, mientras yo esperaba en recepción vi unas revistas, leí una y habían varias cosas que SI se relacionaban con mi Hina-chan… así que créeme cuando te digo que este libro es lo mejor de lo mejor para conquistarla… o entenderla.

-dime la razón por la que no puedo creerte –termino diciendo Sasuke.

-como quieras –susurro y se marcho para con Lee.


	17. Chapter 17

Ya eran pasadas de la 1 a.m y Tenten aun seguía contando una de sus tantas anécdotas de vida.

-c-creo q-que d-debemos irnos a d-dormir –_eso _señores, esa oración fue la más larga que la Hyuuga se atrevió a pronunciar en toda la velada.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Tenten asintió energéticamente y se incorporo, Naruto nada más asintió y sonrió estúpidamente y Sasuke solo miro a Hinata.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡AL DÍA SIGUIENTE°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata fue la primera en despertarte, ella no necesitaba la ayuda de un despertador ni nada parecido. Ya que ella desde muy pequeña sufría de pesadillas o más bien revivían los recuerdos de su infancia.

La única diferencia es que esta vez no despertó gritando ni sudando frio, ya que Tenten se encontraba a su lado, respirándole o mejor dicho _roncándole _en el cuello.

Hinata se incorporo lentamente, para no despertar a la morena de los chongos. Se encamino de puntitas a la sala y la escena la dejo… conmovida. Naruto estaba destapado y sus piernas estaban encima del estomago de Sasuke, este tenía cara de estreñido y por ultimo Lee, este se encontraba echo ovillo en uno de los sofás.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura y se dirigió a la cocina.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Sasuke tenía el sueño ligero y además algo así como instintos de gato o no se dé que animal. El punto es que su oído era muy agudo.

Escucho ruidos raros provenientes de la cocina. Se intento sentar pero un peso extra se lo impedía. Su mirada se dirigió hacia ese pedo extra no deseado y…

-maldito usuratonkachi.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata estaba tan metida en su tarea de preparar un desayuno decente que no sintió la presencia de Sasuke.

Pero a diferencia de Naruto; Sasuke se quedo quieto, en la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Intentando guardar en su memoria cada rasgo y curva del delicado cuerpo de la Hyuuga.

-Hm… ¿Qué debería ponerle a los huevos? –susurro Hinata, confiada de que sólo ella estaba en la cocina.

-deberías ponerles…

-¡Uchiha-kun! –grito asustada Hinata al reparar por fin en la presencia de Sasuke.

Pero Uchiha Sasuke es más rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba enfrente de la Hyuuga, tapando su boca con sus grandes manos.

-ch… no quieres que despierte Lee… créeme.

-Lee-san… Tenten-san le dio un s-somnífero anoche en una de sus b-bebidas, p-por eso que dormido tan r-rápidamente, n-no creo que se d-despierte tan fácilmente.

-con razón.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡ DESPUÉS DE ESO °!"#$%&/()=?¡

Ya todos se encontraban desayunando en la mesa, bueno a excepción de Lee, que seguían bajo los efectos del somnífero. Naruto nada más lo veía con pena.

-Hina-chan… deberíamos arreglarnos para ir a la escuela. Lo bueno es que soy de esas que previenen y traje mi uniforme –dijo con cara inocente pero todos en la mesa sabían que ella había planeado esa pijamada desde un principio.

-hum… v-vale…

Terminaron de desayunar y las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Hinata.

-oye… hum… ¿Cómo dijo Hinata que te llamabas? –pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke lo miro de mala manera pero no por lo que ustedes creen. Bueno, si, generalmente si se hubiera enojado si alguien no lo conociese. Pero esta vez era diferente, no se había enojado porque el rubio no supiese quien era, se enojo por la forma tan familiar con la que llamo a la Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga –susurro bajo, _demasiado _bajo.

-¿eh?

-se llama Hyuuga.

-ya sé pero anoche mientras hablaba con ella llegue a la conclusión de que si iba a cuidar de ella el formalismo no servía –sonrió.

-¿Quién demonios dijo que cuidarías de ella? –pregunto elevando su tono de voz, cada vez se enojaba más.

-pues… Neji me lo pidió de favor y además me va a pagar, tú sabes. Ocupo dinero, soy pobre.

-¿tú que…?

-y me será más fácil si me mudo aquí, además ella es ordenada y –en estos momentos Naruto estaba ignorando completamente a Sasuke, hablaba pero era como si hablara con él mismo– ero-sennin es muy cochino y vivir en un departamento donde todo está tirado como que no es muy bonito ¿no? Y por lo que veo Hinata se encarga de la limpieza –su semblante cambio a uno pensativo –pero no la dejare haciendo todos los quehaceres de la casa ¡no! Quizá yo lave mi ropa…

De un puñetazo fue interrumpido… Sasuke había escuchado todo el estúpido discurso del rubio pero en cuanto proceso bien el "me mudare con Hinata" lo demás que dijo el dobe le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –grito Naruto, limpiándose la escasa sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿e-escuchaste eso, Tenten-san?

-creo que se están matando en la cocina, no te preocupes, en un par de instantes Lee despertara y los detendrá… pero en el peor de los casos es que quiera unirse a la pelea y hay sí, despídete de tu cocina.

"_Si eso era un consuelo, no sirve… Tenten-san". _Pensó la Hyuuga.

-Hina-chan… creo que deberías cambiar un poco ¡no es que piense que necesitas cambiar… pero…!

-c-creo q-que tienes razón…

-¡ok! Lo primero cambiaremos de ti es la imagen, si te sientes segura con tu nueva imagen tu autoestima subirá y ya no intentaras planes homicidas emos, _otra vez_.

-¿mi… imagen?

-si… es decir… ¡mírate la falda! Parece de monja, ya te he dicho que tienes unas piernas hermosas, y si las escondes haces que te veas chaparra. Quizá le quite un par de centímetros… ¿Qué te parece… a medio muslo?

-¡¿q-que? –grito aterrada la pobre Hyuuga.

-si… de esta manera atraerás todas las miradas y tendrás un pegue… que ni las putas de Karin y Sakura podrán tener… quizá Ino no pierda clientela pero…

-¡Tenten-san! Sakura-san y Karin-san no son p-p-p-putas –entiéndanla, no está acostumbrada a decir majaderías–e Ino-san no es… no es…

-si si, ya entendí. No son malas personas –pero a pesar de eso la cara de Tenten no convencía a Hinata.


	18. Chapter 18

_(N/A: siento mucho, no, DEMASIADO las demoras que me he tomado al tener que publicar. Y a ésar de todo siento que me quedo corta en este capítul )_

°!"#$%/()=?¡

-tranquila Hina-chan. De todas maneras tienes otra falda de repuesto ¿verdad? Nada más meteré mano en esta. Además no esta tan rabona como tú dices, te cubre lo necesario –dijo Tenten en plan de consuelo. Pero por más que intentaba la Hyuuga la seguía mirando con rencor y temor.

Y no era para menos. La morena había cortado la falda de su uniforme justo como había dicho: a medio muslo.

-p-p-p-pero… n-no d-debe…rías haberla c-cortado t-tanto –sollozaba la Hyuuga.

-mira Hina-chan… si quieres cambiar deberías… –un estruendoso ruido interrumpió a la morena de chongos.

-¿q-que f-fue e-eso…?

°!"#$%/()=?¡

-¡maldito teme! Eres una bestia. ¡¿Por qué carajos me has golpeado? –grito exasperado Naruto, quitándose un poco de sangre de su labio inferior.

-no me compares con tu asquerosa familia, usuratonkachi.

-¡eso si que no! ¡Con ero-sennin no te meas bastardo! –grito para después lanzarse contra el Uchiha.

La cosa iba más o menos así: mientras Sasuke esquivaba uno de los ataques de Naruto, este agarraba un utensilio de cocina para atacar al rubio y este esquivaba para intentar darle una buena el Uchiha.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Las chicas salieron corriendo hacia la cocina. Cada una reacciono a su manera:

-¡joder tíos, no os matéis aquí que la sangre es muy difícil de quitar de estos mosaicos! –grito, obviamente, la morena de los chongos.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun… U-Uchiha-kun…! –y esa, efectivamente, fue Hinata.

-¡Hina-chan, debemos hacer algo para parar esta masacre sin sentido! –como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, la morena dramatizo la situación. Pero más bien era sarcasmo, cinismo e hipocresía.

-p-pero… ¿Cómo?

-iré por Lee… tu entretenles un poco.

-¡¿c-como?

Tente sujeto a Hinata suavemente de los hombros y le sonrió de manera tierna. Para después lanzarle donde se encontraban esos dos matándose.

Afortunadamente para la Hyuuga, Sasuke tenía buenos reflejos y logro cacharla antes de que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata tenían la cara colorada. Obviamente Hinata más que Sasuke. Eso no se duda.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¡Lee, niño despierta! ¡Que se matan esos dos! Y deje a la pobre de Hina-chan en medio de semejantes cuerazos.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-U-Uchiha-kun… y-yo…

-¡Hinata! Te veo algo diferente… ¡a ya se! La falda. No es que me moleste en absoluto, no no no. Al contrario. Pero ¿no crees que eso apenas te tapa lo justo y necesario? –como de costumbre, el rubio salió con sus comentarios estúpidos.

Sasuke, que no se había fijado en la vestimenta de la Hyuuga, al ver aquella minifalda quedo… como noqueado pero no. Y es que desde que recordaba. La Hyuuga nunca enseñaba más de la pantorrilla.

-Tenten-san… ella le… corto… y… –permaneció callada al darse cuenta de que Sasuke aun la estaba sujetando. Casi se desmaya de la pura impresión.

-¡HINA-CHAN! Chicos detengan esta masacre, la pelea no es buena y…

Silencio en la cocina.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué demonios tus asquerosas garras están alrededor de la cintura de mi inocente y pura Hina-chan? –pregunto la morena de los chongos con una especie de tic en el ojo derecho.

-hn, Hyuuga se iba a caer y el dobe este no se veía que hiciera algo de mucho provecho, así que termine cogiéndola yo –simple y sencillo… ¡mentira!

-oh… puede ser que tus instintos de bestia reproductora hayan despertado al fin y al ver las largas piernas de mi tierna, inocente y pura Hina-chan…

-¡oh, Hinata-sama, se ve muy bien! –comentario nada que ver de Lee.

-...a lo que iba. ¡Eres un maldito depravado! ¡Y tú! Rubio, ¿no se supone que tienes que defender a Hina-chan de estas cosas? Digo porque si así trabajas Sasuke ya se hubiera violado a…

-¡Tenten-san! –intervino Hinata roja a más no poder, con la mirada llorosa por la vergüenza que la devoraba por dentro.

-está bien… está bien… lo dejare por hoy pero… te estaré vigilando Uchiha.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡_después de eso y ya en la escuela_!"#$%&/()=?'¡

-necesito ir a la secretaria para informar porque falte ayer. Digo, soy alumno nuevo y se supone que…

-si si. Lo que digas, Hina-chan, ten cuidado, este Naruto tiene cara de acosador como Sasuke yo que tu no me le confió eh…

-Tenten-san…

-si si. Adiós.


	19. Chapter 19

-¿nombre?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿usted está haciendo trámites para entrar en esta escuela? –pregunto la recepcionista.

-¿Qué? ¡No no! Yo ya estoy inscrito… es solo que ayer una amiga se puso mala y la acompañe en el hospital y…

-Uzumaki-kun, en este instituto no permitimos faltas de respeto como las que usted…-

-¡¿en qué momento le estoy faltando al respeto a este…?

-¿Na-Naruto…-kun? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata, al entrar en secretaria y ver el alboroto que causaba el rubio.

-ah, Hinata.

-es-este… y-yo… ve-venia p-para… m-mi jus-justificante.

-ya veo, siéntese ahí Hyuuga-san. En un momento la atiendo.

-¡espere! Hinata fue la que se puso mala y por eso tuve que faltar ayer, ayer le hice compañía así que…

-Uzumaki-kun, no culpe a los demás por sus faltas-

-¡p-pero es v-verdad, Shizune-san!

La recepcionista miro a Hinata como si nunca la hubiera conocido, para después mirar al rubio con cara de desconcierto.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-gracias por echarme la mano con la secretaria, Hinata.

-hu-hum –la Hyuuga estaba como ya era costumbre: sonrojada. Pero aparte de eso se negaba a mirar al rubio. Cuando sus miradas se conectaban la Hyuuga la retiraba.

-sé que esto puede sonar estúpido pero… ¿me tienes miedo? –pregunto Naruto, parándose justo enfrente de la muchacha, impidiendo que esta continuara caminando.

-y-yo

-¿Hinata-chan? –una voz desconocida sonó detrás de la espalda del rubio. Naruto volteo para ver de quien se trababa.

Un sujeto con cara de buena gente pero una extraña cicatriz cruzándole la cara de mejilla a mejilla, cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta alta, ojos castaños que miraba a los muchachos como típico padre amoroso.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –reconoció Hinata.

"_¿es maestro? Pero si se ve muy joven"_

-Hinata-chan ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –pregunto acercándose a los jóvenes.

-hum, estoy mejor –respondió ya más tranquila la Hyuuga.

-pues me alegro –Iruka dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza de la muchacha.

-esto… ¿Iruka-sensei? É-el es Naruto-kun, es nuevo en este instituto y…

-ya veo. ¿Por qué no le muestras a Naruto las instalaciones, digo ya que parece que se conocen? –pregunto de buena manera.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco de la pura impresión. Naruto solo quedo mudo por la sorpresa para después tomar de la mano a Hinata y jalarla suavemente.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-muy bien, hoy retomaremos en la lección 5 página… -El profesor de literatura, Hatake Kakashi, un tipo de cabello gris que termina en punta, alto, ojos negros, que por extrañas razones que _alguien_1 no quiere decir se tapa la cara.

La puerta del aula se abrió y todos los que estaban en ella voltearon como que sincronizados para ver quién era.

Hinata al sentir las miradas de todos se puso nerviosa y el temor de que sus piernas le fallaran y se cayera, porque ya le estaban temblando, la agobio aun mas. Por su parte Naruto solo sonreía como el idiota que era. Además ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas.

-hum… Hyuuga Hinata ¿y…?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-veo que tenemos a un nuevo alumno. Por favor pasen y Naruto-kun pasa al frente para volver a presentarte.

Hinata no se movía, sentía que si movía una pierna aunque fuese un milímetro caería sin dudarlo.

Naruto percibió la duda en los ojos de Hinata y volvió a tomarla de la mano. Gran error. Ese simple acto inocente despertó en todos los presentes un solo pensamiento: _esos dos se traen algo y sirve para buen chisme_.

Por su parte, Sasuke al ver ese gesto se enfado de sobremanera, pero al ver que Hinata no hacía nada por apartarlo su enojo creció por las nubes.

Naruto ignoro todas las miradas y murmullo y arrastro a Hinata hasta el asiento contiguo al de Tenten.

-te la encargo –susurro.

Tenten lo miro de mala manera, es que a ella no le gustaba recibir órdenes de hombres, vamos que era feminista.

Hinata se sentó torpemente. Por un momento la vista se le nublo y se sintió mareada.

-¿todo bien? –pregunto la morena.

-hum.

Al frente del salón Naruto miraba a todos como niño en una juguetería.

-pues mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y estoy aquí por el viaje de "negocios" de mi abuelo –nótese el sarcasmo en negocios, por favor.

-¿y tus padres? –pregunto una rubio de ojos azules que estaba sentada con una tipa de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

-ellos también viajan mucho por el negocio de mi padre. Me estoy quedando con mi abuelo porque…

-¿tienes novia? –descaradamente, una pelirroja de unos extraños ojos rojos, pregunto.

-hum… no.

"_Estoy niños y sus hormonas". _Pensó Kakashi.

-muy bien Naruto ve a tu lugar. Pues yo también me presentare. Me llamo Hatake Kakashi y yo seré tu maestro de literatura.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: alguien__1__: creo que queda más que claro que hablo de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Y creo que vuelvo a quedar corta. Pido perdón a los lectores que ya se desquiciaron con mi falta de decisión sobre el galán de este fic, es que los votos van casi a la par. Por favor sigan votando)_


	20. Chapter 20

La clase de Kakashi pasó rápida y más para Naruto que en cuanto se sentó quedo dormido.

Por órdenes de Kakashi, Naruto compartía mesa con Sasuke. Pero por puro capricho del peli gris, Hyuuga Hinata se sentaría en medio de estos dos, ya que Hinata conocía a Naruto. _(N/A: si, en estas mesas caben hasta 4 en una sola)_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¡esto sí que es un asco! Kakashi-sensei se ha pasado, siempre me toca sentarme con Hina-chan y ahora ella está en medio del idiota y del pervertido –dramatizaba la morena de los chongos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa donde la Hyuuga estaba sentada. Hinata le hacía mimos para que se calmara.

-ya te dije que no soy un pervertido –dijo Sasuke por octava vez con una venita de más notable en la frente.

-di lo que quieres cuantas veces quieres, hentai, pero a mí ya no me engañas. Y pensar que yo iba a ayudarte a…

Sasuke le mando su mirada asesina nivel 3, de esas que con solo mirarlas de reojo puedes ver tu muerte.

-oye Sasuke… no llevo mucho de conocerte pero… esa mirada cabrona no es tan mala como la que me has echado a mí en la cocina esta mañana, o la de hace rato –comento Naruto, de pronto muy interesado en el tema de las miradas cabronas de Sasuke.

-eso es muy fácil de explicar –una desconocida voz proveniente de la mitad del aula acaparo la atención de todos los presentes. Un joven de mirada perdida, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y semblante sereno.

-¡anda pero si es Shikamaru! –exclamo Tenten.

-hn, a lo que iba, Uchiha Sasuke es tan engreído y amargado que tiene varios tipos de miradas. La primera mirada es como una advertencia algo así como: me estas cabreando inútil no te metas conmigo. La segunda mirada significa: sé dónde vives y puedo matarte cuando yo quiera. La tercera mirada, más conocida como mirada cabrona: en esa puedes ver tu muerte, pero eso no lo es todo, porque aparte de morirte esa mirada te revive para volverte a matar.

-la conclusión es que Sasuke es un emo resentido sádico –comento Naruto con cara de sabio.

-¡¿de dónde has sacado que soy emo sádico? –exploto Sasuke, lanzándose contra el rubio.

-¡si te enojas es verdad! –chillo este.

Sasuke le metió un golpe en la barbilla.

-y si me pegas… lo afirmas.

-¡yo te mato!

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¡ese Naruto si que sabe meterse en problemas en su primer día de clase! –vitoreo Tenten.

-espero que Naruto-kun y Uchiha-kun estén bien… ambos iban muy graves a la enfermería.

-tranquila Hinata, esos idiotas son de tronco duro, no creo que un par de madrazoz y muchos cates les haya hecho daño alguno. Pero bueno, ¿viste a Lee? Ese idiota en cuento ve pelea se mete solo para medir su fuerza con los demás, ese tiene el ego más grande que Sasuke.

-Lee-san… ¿él también fue a dirección?

-obvio, crees que Tsunade-sama le haya pasado esto.

-espero que Tsunade-sama no sea mala con ellos.

_-Hyuuga Hinata a la dirección… Hyuuga Hinata a la dirección… _-la voz de la recepcionista Shizune se escullo en las bocinas de toda la escuela.

-¿q-que?

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata se dirigía con paso tembloroso y dudoso hacia la oficina principal.

Se detuvo un paso justo enfrente de la puerta principal. Su mano se dirigió temblorosa y torpe hacia la manilla. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, sentía que se le salía del pecho.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus latidos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del despacho de Tsunade ya estaba abierto.

-Hyuuga Hinata, te estábamos esperando –dijo la rubia de ojos cafés, con mirada seria y semblante macabro, bueno… no tanto.

En la oficina estaban sentados, uno en diferentes lugares, Sasuke, Naruto y Lee. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto voltearon a ver a Hinata, Naruto la veía con cara divertida. Y Sasuke examinaba cada expresión de Hinata.

-¿m-me llamaba Tsunade-s-sama?

-e interrogado a estos jóvenes y todos llegaron a un punto interesante, _tú_.

-¿y-yo? –pregunto incrédula.

-así es, al parecer Uchiha Sasuke y el joven nuevo se pelearon por algo que tenía relación contigo. Bueno Lee no tiene mucho que ver con esto pero cuando le pregunte me dijo algo de la flor de la juventud y tú integridad de no sé qué…. Por más que quiero entender al alumno favorito de Gai no puedo –esto último lo dijo más para sí que para los demás.

-y-yo…

-lo que pasa es que… –Sasuke se había parado de su asiento, un acto que llamo la atención de todos y que a Naruto le causo gracia– es que…

Hinata no era fácil interpretando a las personas, pero al ver la intención de Sasuke de decir la verdad sus ojos se pusieron como platos del puro miedo. Sasuke al ver la reacción en la Hyuuga permaneció callado. Sabía que si soltaba información más de la necesaria sus casi inexistentes posibilidades con Hinata se irían al caño.

-¿y bien?

Todos permanecían callados, Hinata miraba con ojos llorosos a los celestes de Naruto y las lagunas oscuras de Sasuke. Más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.


	21. Chapter 21

-¿y bien? –insistió la rubia de ojos cafés. Ya habían pasado diez minutos y ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir ni pio.

Sasuke ignoraba todo lo que le rodeaba, simplemente veía a Hinata. Por su parte Naruto estaba distraído, viendo algún punto muerto detrás del gran ventanal. En cambio Lee simplemente estaba ahí pero su mente estaba en el entrenamiento que Gai le aplicaría esa tarde.

-quiero que sepan que no hare nada malo a nadie, solo quiero saber el por qué de esta situación. Ya ven que en este instituto no les prohibimos que anden de novios pero –la simple palabra novio causo en Hinata lo inevitable, se puso colorada de sombre manera y su sistema nervioso colapso. Quedando inconsciente sin remedio.

Lo último que escucho fueron las voces de Tsunade, Sasuke y Naruto a la par.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-siempre pensé que yo estaría con ella… pero a pesar de todo… creo que ella necesita de alguien más, alguien que de verdad la saque de ese hoyo de soledad, angustia y sufrimiento…

-Tenten sabes que todos los problemas, en especial los de los Hyuugas me son demasiado problemáticos pero…. Hinata me cae bien. Además escuche por ahí que ibas o estas ayudando a Sasuke para que quede con ella ¿no? Solo tienes que hacer que la actitud de Sasuke también cambie. Por que por más "bueno" que este el tipo si tiene una actitud igual de deprimente que Hinata no le ayudara en nada.

-no es eso, Sasuke es fuerte. No dejara que Hinata se hunda pero… cada vez que pienso en el novio perfecto para Hina-chan… no enfoco a Sasuke. Él es demasiado popular y el montón de viejas se le amontona y Hinata tiene la autoestima por los suelos, nunca se sentiría segura en una relación donde su novio es el centro del mundo.

-cierto. ¿Y qué hay del rubio?

-no sé… no lo conozco bien y sigo pensando que Neji es un idiota por permitir que alguien desconocido se le acerque a Hinata.

-no se ve que sea mala gente. Además viste lo que hizo, apoyo a Hinata en un momento de debilidad.

-pero él es muy abierto y Hinata es más cerrada. Si tan solo _él _volviera. Él era ideal para ella.

-pero no creo que regrese, tiene que hacerse cargo de sus asuntos.

-¿no los extrañas? –pregunto distraídamente la morena.

-un poco, pero Ino no me deja deprimirme, en cuanto me ve desanimado organiza fiestas estúpidas y siempre termina borracha –comento Shikamaru con una simple sonrisa.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Esa situación se estaba volviendo muy frecuente últimamente.

Hinata estaba descansando en una de las camas forradas de alguna especie de plástico, se trataban de camas individuales, había por lo menos unas 5 en toda la enfermería de la escuela. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, estaba ella sola en la habitación.

Al momento que trato incorporarse se sintió terriblemente mareada.

-al menos… estoy sola… –susurro débilmente.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿Sasuke eres estúpido o qué? –grito Suigetsu enojado por la falta de tacto de su amigo.

-¿se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? –pregunto Karin, la única mujer en el diminuto grupo de amigos de Sasuke. Karin, como ya era costumbre, estaba colgada de un brazo del Uchiha.

-pues que este bastardo estuvo con Hina-chan, la acompaño a la enfermería, se quedo ahí hasta que no vio que fue tratada y después se fue.

-¿y eso que tiene de malo? –pregunto confusa la pelirroja.

-¡pues que si de verdad quiere quedar bien con Hina-chan tendría que haberse quedado en la enfermería hasta que ella despertara!

-no te entiendo. ¿Sasuke quiere quedar bien con Hyuuga? –esa pregunta fue más por ofensa a su persona o ego que por otra cosa.

-Sasuke esta que babea por Hina-chan –dijo el peli gris divertido.

-¡¿Qué?

-Karin, deja de ser escandalosa ¿quieres? Ahora mismo voy a la enfermería –dijo Sasuke quitándose a Karin de encima.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¡SASUKE-KUUUN! –el coro de fans de "I love Sasuke" estallo en cuanto lo visualizaron por uno de los pasillos.

-mierda –susurro el Uchiha.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Suigetsu se dirigía a la enfermería, ya que después de que el Uchiha menor se fuera Karin se había desquitado con él, golpeándole en la cara sin piedad. No es que la tipa golpeara fuerte, pero sus uñas eran afiladas y el joven estaba preocupado por un rasguño muy cerca de su ojo derecho.

Abrió la puerta con la idea de que ya nadie se encontraría ahí, pues tenia creído que Sasuke ya se había llevado a Hinata desde hace rato. Error.

La Hyuuga estaba hincada cerca de la que debió ser su cama. Estaba más pálida de lo normal _(N/A: eso muy difícil de creer)_ y su semblante se veía demacrado, su mano derecha estaba encima de sus labios, como si quisiera mantener algo dentro o evitar que algo saliera. Desde aquella posición Suigetsu podía distinguir algunas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la muchacha.

-¿Hinata-chan, te encuentras bien? –pregunto mientras intentaba ayudarla a incorporarse, pero Hinata no cooperaba nada.

La Hyuuga desde el momento en que se había sentido mareada sus extremidades dejaron de responderle bien.

-n-no –fue lo único que pudo pronuncia la muchacha.

Suigetsu la tomo en brazos, algo así como cuando el novio carga a la novia en su luna de miel. Hinata no pesaba casi nada y eso, de cierta manera, alarmo al peligris.

-¿quieres que llame a alguien? –pregunto dulcemente el joven.

Una horrible sacudida hizo que Hinata se sujetara de la camisa de Suigetsu, provocando que se abrazo se malinterpretara aun más.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-al fin las perdí de vista –jadeo Sasuke.

El muchacho ya se encontraba afuera de la enfermería. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y gran sorpresa se llevo al ver aquella escena: Suigetsu parado cerca de una de las camas con Hyuuga en sus brazos.

A pesar de que Sasuke no podía ver su expresión sabía que estaba algo desencajada.

Y para empeorar la situación, para Suigetsu claro está, todos los amigos cercanos y un par de maestros llegaron en ese preciso momento. Todos estupefactos por esa simple imagen.

"_¿No se puede joderme más?" _Pensó con ironía el peligris ya imaginando como se las vería. Sobre todo con Sasuke.


	22. Chapter 22

_(N/A: agradezco sus votos y me parto de risa al ver las veces que Sairiko, bella scullw y __zhazhil-de-elric votaron solo para que ganara su personaje favorito, pero eso está bien, yo también lo hubiera hecho, GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS. Este cap. Será mucho más largo de lo que me gusta escribir y espero que les guste. Sairiko este va por ti y por todas las fans del SasuHina)_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio. La tensión era casi visible en la enfermería. Todos miraban a Suigetsu como si fuese un violador o alguna clase de enfermo.

-eh… ¡puedo explicarlo!

-eso estaría de maravilla –dijo Sasuke, su mirada más que nunca se veía amenazadora. El menor de los Uchiha avanzo con paso lento, cual depredador en plena caza, hacia Suigetsu.

Suigetsu quería retroceder, quería huir, salir corriendo pero con Hinata en brazos eso se le dificultaba _bastante_. La otra opción sería dejar a la muchacha en la cama y saltar por la ventana pero si no le fallaba la memoria la enfermería se encontraba en el segundo piso… si saltaba regresaría, solo que esta vez con contusiones o algo peor, con un cabreado Uchiha Sasuke esperándolo.

Suigetsu miro a la Hyuuga por un par de segundos para después mirar a Sasuke.

-yo… yo entre aquí así que… yo… –por más que quería explicarse no podía.

-¿eso es lo único que puedes decir? ¿O es que no te puedes inventar una buena excusa? –era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba así, con tanto desprecio y rencor. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios estaba impregnada de odio. Con ese simple tono era más que probable que el Uchiha nunca perdonara a Hozuki Suigetsu.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-disculpe… ¿Dónde se encuentra la enfermería? Es que soy nuevo y la que me iba a hacer el recorrido tuvo un accidente y fue a la enfermería y necesito llegar con ella… pero me he perdido así que… –Naruto se sentía completamente estúpido preguntando aquello. Tener que recurrir a extraños para orientarse sobre una maldita enfermería.

-¿Naruto-kun? –una voz femenina se escucho detrás del rubio. Se trataba de Karin, la pelirroja de lentes y ojos rojos.

Naruto volteo para encararla y al reconocer su cara, por sus ojos más que nada, sonrió más aliviado.

-hola… ¿Karin-_san_?

-si ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás perdido? –pregunto divertida al ver el nerviosismo que emanaba el rubio.

-esta escuela es ridículamente enorme y yo soy distraído –se excuso rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo zorrunamente.

De alguna extraña manera esa sonrisa provoco algo en la fundadora del club "_I love Sasuke_" y miembro honoraria de "_Por las que queremos a Sasuke, por ti_". _(N/A: xD)_.

-y dime… ¿estás tan urgido por ir a la enfermería o no te importaría que yo te llevara de paseo por el instituto? –esa pregunto no era un mero ofrecimiento. Karin sabía que Naruto estaba guabo y todo pero ella era fiel a Sasuke.

-preferiría ir a la enfermería. Quiero saber cómo esta Hinata.

-¿Hyuuga? –pregunto incrédula. La conversación de Hyuuga Hinata le había herido el orgullo de mujer.

-así es… le dijeron que tenía que darme el _tour _–ironizo el rubio.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata era consciente de la situación, pero tanta era su vergüenza que prefería pasar por inconsciente que estar ahí, enfrente de todos, _otra vez_. Pero se sentía mal por Suigetsu. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, ya que ella estaba en los brazos del joven, claro está.

"_Pobre Hozuki-kun… debe estar pasándola muy mal". _Pensó con un enorme remordimiento la Hyuuga.

Se aferro un poco al muchacho, en un intento de darle "fuerzas" o alguna señal de que ella lo apoyaba.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Karin guio a Naruto hasta el segundo piso. En el camino hablaban de algunas cosas. Más que nada la pelirroja decía los chismes de sus compañeros y criticaba a Suigetsu cada vez que podía.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la enfermería? –pregunto Karin al ver una bola de gente amontonada en la entrada de la enfermería, obstruyendo el paso a los demás.

-no sé, yo soy nuevo aquí –dijo Naruto en plan inocente.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿y bien Suigetsu, por que no hablas? Todos ansiamos saber el por qué Hyuuga está en tus brazos –susurro Sasuke.

Suigetsu, por su parte, juraba que si el Uchiha en vez de ser humano fuese perro en estos momentos le saldría espuma de los labios.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-no puedo ver ni oír nada desde aquí –susurro frustrada Karin, que por más que se ponía de puntillas no veía nada. La pelirroja volteo para ver al rubio pero este ya no estaba a su lado.

Lo busco con la mirada, desesperada, pues sabía que si el rubio se perdía ella seria la responsable.

-demonios –maldijo.

Naruto se había colado entre los pequeños huecos de los presentes hasta llegar a entrar a la enfermería. Se quedo inmóvil al ver aquella escena: un sujeto de cabello gris con Hinata en brazos y Sasuke viendo al sujeto de manera sádica.

"_Y luego dice que no es un sádico". _Pensó irónico Naruto, recordando lo de la mañana.

Naruto camino con paso tranquilo hacia los muchachos, paso de lado al Uchiha y se planto en medio del Hozuki. Miro aquellos ojos morados y después miro a Hinata. Al ver que el rostro de la Hyuuga sonrojado supo que ella no estaba del todo inconsciente.

Con toda la calma del mundo cogió a la Hyuuga, con cuidado de que no se callera al hacer el mudo intercambio con el incrédulo Hozuki.

Toda esa escena no paso desapercibida para las lagunas oscuras de Sasuke.

Suigetsu estaba tan pálido que casi podía compararse con su cabello.

Hinata se sentía como una pequeña niña, ya que era cargada con tanta facilidad. Pero al ver que el rubio ni dudaba en tomarla en brazos la avergonzó aun más.

-¿se puede saber qué demonios vas a hacer, dobe? –pregunto Sasuke acercándose al rubio con la clara intención de tomar a Hinata pero Kabuto, el ayudante de la enfermera, intervino.

-Sasuke-kun, no es necesario que hagas una escena aquí –susurro con una sonrisa pero era obvio que aquello era más amenaza que otra cosa.

Naruto ignoro a los dos y se fue, los que estaban amontonados en la puerta se hicieron a un lado, permitiendo que el rubio se alejara a paso tranquilo.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-no puedo creer que al final dejaste que ese rubio se llevara a Hyuuga –dijo Karin después de un rato de silencio. En cuanto el rubio se había llevado a Hinata de la enfermería y todo el mundo se marcho Sasuke fue hasta la azotea del instituto, siempre iba allí para buscar paz.

Karin conocía muy bien a Sasuke, por eso se consideraba su fan más grande y fiel. Por eso sabia que al Uchiha le gustaba estar solo en lugares donde el aire circulaba.

-no la voy a forzar. Sabes que no soy así.

-créeme, lo sé mejor que cualquiera –dijo triste– pero Uchiha Sasuke nunca se da por vencido. Tú siempre te esfuerzas.

-esto no es una competición.

-¡maldita sea Sasuke si lo es! Y vas perdiendo. Y a ti no te gusta perder. No a Uchiha Sasuke.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación Sasuke la miraba, el Uchiha estaba sorprendido.

-Karin, hasta donde yo sé, tú no quieres que yo termine siendo novio de Hyuuga, no entiendo tanta insistencia de tu parte.

-…

-hn.

-solo no quiero que te sientas mal por eso –mintió la pelirroja. Sasuke pudo percibir eso pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-entonces ¿Qué me sugieres que haga para no perder?

-aun está en la escuela, la vi hablando con Kurenai-sensei hace un par de minutos, ve hacia ella y si es necesario amordázala para que no se te escape… –Karin se había volteado para que el Uchiha no viera sus lagrimas. Le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano decir aquello, era como si le entregara el su tesoro más preciado a una completa desconocida– y tienes que hablar con ella…

-hn.

-¡si pierdes te voy a odiar el resto de mi vida y hare de tu vida un infierno! –grito Karin a todo pulmón, dejando escapar sus lagrimas contenidas. Se volteo y lo miro con decisión. Sasuke veía el dolor y resignación en aquellos llameantes ojos. Pero sobre todo veía por primera vez los verdaderos sentimientos que Karin le había ofrecido todos estos años de insistencia y acoso.

-no voy a perder –susurro y se marcho, pasando de lado junto a Karin.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-espero que todo salga bien, Kurenai-sensei.

-gracias Hinata, ten más cuidado.

Hinata se marcho de la sala de maestros. Kurenai le había mandado a buscar para darle la noticia de que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo de Asuma.

Desde que Hinata había entrado al instituto se había encariñado rápidamente con Kurenai y esta compartía el sentimiento.

Hinata estaba muy pensativa, reflexionando los acontecimientos que había sufrido toda la mañana y para desgracia de la Hyuuga el día de clase aun no acababa aun le faltaban un par de horas y después tendría que regresar a casa. Y no estaba del todo segura que regresaría sola. Naruto se estaba tomando en serio eso de ser su guardián. Y más después del incidente de la enfermería.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Sasuke corría por los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrarse a Hinata y su suerte no iba nada mal. La vio en el pasillo junto al salón de música, sola. Y para más suerte del Uchiha el pasillo estaba desierto.

"_Pues claro, estamos en horas de almuerzo, todos están en los patios"._

Disminuyo su velocidad para parecer más normal y se detuvo unos pasos enfrente de Hinata.

Hinata estaba ida en sus cosas que no vio a Sasuke hasta que no choco con él.

-l-lo s-siento –se inclino un par de veces y hasta que volvió a levantar la cabeza y ver a Uchiha Sasuke justo enfrente de ella…

-Hyuuga, necesito hablar contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta –dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba delicadamente del brazo y la arrastraba hasta el salón de música.

Al estar dentro se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con seguro para evitar escenitas o gente indeseada.

Hinata miraba temerosa al muchacho. _"P-porque cerró la puerta"._

-voy a decirlo una vez y quiero una respuesta clara –susurro Sasuke al estar enfrente de ella. Sasuke se había acercado demasiado que podía sentir los temblores del pequeño cuerpo a unos milímetros del suyo.

Hinata miro sus zapatos, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Sasuke. Desde la distancia que estaba el uno del otro ella era capaz de sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su frente, cada suspiro era una mini caricia en su frente. La respiración del joven movía suavemente los mechones de Hinata.

-Hyuuga, tú me gustas –fácil directo sin rodeos. Así es Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata trago con dificultad. En ese momento de verdad deseo que Naruto se apareciera para llevársela.

Sasuke al ver que la única respuesta obtenida eran incesables espasmos en el cuerpo de Hinata intento decirlo más suavemente, tomando el mentón de la Hyuuga con una delicadeza de la que era completamente ignorante que tenía.

Hinata al verse obligada a enfrentar esas lagunas profundas se sonrojo horrores.

-Hyuuga Hinata –pronuncio despacio, como si su nombre fuese una caricia– me gustas.

El corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora, le dolía el pecho y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle como vil gelatina. Sasuke cada vez acercaba su rostro al de ella. Y ella sabía que venía después de ese acercamiento y la verdad no estaba preparada para eso. No después de lo que le paso…

-y-yo…


	23. Chapter 23

_(N/A: las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el capitulo 25. Y espero que aunque su galán no haya ganado no dejen de leer mi fic TT_TT)_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿al final si dejaste que Sasuke se fuera? –pregunto Juugo al ver las incesables lagrimas que salían de los ojos rojizos de su amiga.

-cierra la boca grandote… además te equivocas… Sasuke nunca fue mío como para dejarlo ir…

-¿no te sientes mejor ahora? Sasuke será feliz con Hyuuga Hinata –susurro el pelirrojo, palmeando la cabeza de la muchacha.

-me duele… me duele saber que él puede ser feliz y a la vez no…

-no te entiendo.

-a pesar de que dejare de acosarlo… no es seguro de que Hyuuga corresponda los sentimientos de Sasuke. Ella nunca le ha hablado a él, nunca dio muestras de que le importaba la presencia de Sasuke.

-sabes que no hay nadie en toda Konoha que ignore la presencia de Sasuke –murmuro Suigetsu desde el otro lado del salón.

Karin observo al peliblanco con cara de asco.

-si Hyuuga en algún momento le prestó atención a Sasuke no creo que le dedicara más de…-

-¿Por qué le dices Hyuuga? Tiene tu edad, va en tu salón, es tu compañera y si las cosas siguen así será tu amiga ya que Sasuke hará que Hina-chan termine juntándose con nosotros. Debes ir tratándola más familiarmente.

-a pesar de que tu, intento de hombre, la llames tan amigablemente ella te llama Hozuki-kun. No quiero que me diga así.

-al menos a ti te dice Karin-san –farfullo el de ojos morados.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sasuke? –pregunto Juugo en un intento de calmar la situación.

-si lo conozco bien en estos momentos ya habrá abusado de la pobre Hina-chan –bromeo Suigetsu a sabiendas de que eso solo molestaría más a la pelirroja que aun seguía llorando por la renuncia de su amor.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿has visto a Hina-chan? ¿Has visto a Hina-chan? ¿Has visto a Hina-chan? –preguntaba histérica Tenten, deteniendo a todos los que veía por los pasillos.

La hora del almuerzo ya iba a acabar y desde hace rato que Hinata había desaparecido. Tenten, Naruto y Lee la buscaban por los pasillos y Kiba y Shino la buscaban por todos los patios y los campos de entrenamiento.

-repito, esta escuela es ridículamente enorme –dijo Naruto al alcanzar a la morena en una de las esquinas que comunicaban los pasillos.

-es una de las más cotizadas y muchos quieren entrar por eso es _estúpidamente _enorme, para que no se queden muchos en la calle –explico la morena.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-he estado pensando que en cuanto encuentre a Hinata le pediré que salga conmigo, de todas maneras haremos una fiesta por la llegada del nuevo. Bailare con ella toda la noche y la conquistare…

-Kiba deja de soñar y ayúdame a buscar a Hinata –dijo tranquilamente Shino.

-si tan solo dejaran traer animales a la escuela, a estas alturas con Akamaru ya la abríamos encontrado.

-pero tu perro no esta así que tenemos que buscarla nosotros y si sigues así no la encontraremos nunca.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, estar tan cerca de Hinata… el simple hecho de tenerla enfrente lo descontrolaba, hacia que actuara extraño.

-y-yo… yo… Uchiha-kun…

-Sasuke.

-¿eh?

-solo dime Sasuke –exhalo el menor de los Uchiha. Si se acercaba un par de milímetros más sus labios rosarían los de Hinata.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun… yo… yo no…

-te dije que no aceptaría un no por respuesta –susurro Sasuke, percatándose de que su aliento chocaba con los labios entreabiertos de Hinata. _"Solo un poco más"_.

Por mero instinto los ojos de Hinata observaron los labios de Sasuke. Hacia tanto que ella había besado a alguien…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-esto es muy extraño, nadie ha visto a Hinata y ya busque a Sasuke para que se uniera en la búsqueda –comento Lee secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Sasuke no está? –Tenten miro a Lee con duda.

-hace rato que anda desaparecido –dijo Lee sin entender a donde quería llegar la morena.

-Sasuke no está… ¡maldición Sasuke no está! –grito Tenten dándose cuenta del porque ambos estaban desaparecidos.

Se giro a una velocidad vertiginosa y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Sasuke.

-¡Tenten! ¿A dónde vas? –grito Lee aun sin enterarse de nada.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿a quién se le ocurre construir una escuela tan estúpidamente enorme? Creo que Hinata también se perdió.

-¡Naruto!

-¿eh? ¿Tenten?

-¿has visto a Sasuke? –jadeo Tenten.

-no pero algo me dice que esa tipa –apunto a una muchacha de cabello rosa– ha de saber.

-Sakura... –jadeo Tenten– muy bien Naruto… esto es lo que pasa. Sasuke quiere a Hinata y yo le dije un par de cosas y le ayude para que quedaran pero… Sasuke nunca le hace caso a nadie él es más de esos que siguen su instinto… si lo conozco bien… él debe estar con Hinata y creo que ya sabrás para que…

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunto con cautela el rubio.

-encuéntralos y llévate a Hinata, Sasuke no debe presionarla tanto.

-¿Dónde está él?

-¡hey Sakura! ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke? –grito Tenten.

-hum… lo vi por el pasillo de artes…

-pasillo de artes… ¡ahora mismo no hay nadie en el salón de música! ¡Naruto…! –grito la morena pero el rubio ya se había ido.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Naruto se había ido corriendo a pesar que no sabía donde carajos se encontraba ese estúpido salón.

-espero no volverme a perder…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Las piernas de Hinata no aguantaron más y por consecuencia la Hyuuga perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de una manera embarazosa viendo la situación.

Sasuke se arrodillo lentamente para estar a la misma altura. Ahora que ella se encontraba en el suelo le sería más difícil huir y eso le convenía a Sasuke.

Algunas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de los ojos de Hinata. Sasuke lentamente acerco su mano para secar aquellas lágrimas que más que nada hacían que Hinata se viera más tierna.

-no quiero que llores… no por mi –susurro Sasuke.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Milagrosamente Naruto no se había perdido, ya que los pasillos tenían como claves para ubicar cada sector.

Naruto siguió el pasillo donde la señal era un instrumento musical.

Al final del pasillo estaba una puerta grande color azul rey y don ventanas polarizadas... Intento abrirla pero esta se negaba a cooperar.

-sin duda están adentro y ese emo sádico le puso seguro –concluyo el rubio en un extraño momento de iluminación mental momentánea.

Se saco la playera del uniforme, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba (N/A: xD). Con su playera se envolvió su mano derecha y retrocedió un par de pasos, tomando vuelo, para después con su mano protegida golpear una de las ventanas.

Los pedazos de cristal salieron volando, como si fuese un efecto de película, dejando una imagen más que romántica: Hinata estaba arrodillada en el suelo y en frente de ella Sasuke. Él estaba acariciando la cara de la muchacha.

-¡maldito pervertido!

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: próximo capítulo dedicado a las fans del NaruHina. Naru-fan AVD si tienes razón "él" si es quien piensas xD. __moralische Küsse es el titulo de mi nuevo fic__ los que quieran pasen a leerla.)_


	24. Chapter 24

_(N/A: voten todo lo que quieran, no es una pérdida de tiempo. Y de veras… vuelvo a insistir… si no gana su personaje favorito… no dejen de leer mi fic TT_TT)_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿Sakura estas preocupada? –pregunto Yamanaka Ino, una rubia de ojos azules.

-pues, no del todo, es decir… ¿Qué se proponía Hinata al llegar con la falda de ese modo? ¿Viste la reacción de Sasuke? No quiero que nadie me lo quite –comento con voz queda la muchacha peli rosa de ojos verdes.

-querida, Sasuke no es tuyo. Ambas sabemos que de las dos Sasuke me prefiere. Si tan solo esa zorra de Karin no se estuviese metiendo todo el tiempo yo ya hubiera salido con él –dijo pensativa mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello.

-Ino el día que salgas con Sasuke me teñiré el cabello de verde –el sarcasmo impregnaba cada palabra.

-pues ve buscando un verde de tu agrado, querida, porque Sasuke será mío –sonrisa prepotente.

Era extraña la relación entre estas dos muchachas, siempre estaban peleando por Sasuke, eran las mejores en el salón, eran consideradas las más guapas del instituto. Se insultaban y todo pero siempre estaban juntas.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿has visto a Naruto? –pregunto Tenten después de un largo e incomodo momento de silencio con el alumno más hiperactivo de todo el instituto Konoha.

-¿no se fue por Hinata?

-se supone pero ya tardo, creo que se perdió…

El sonido de un timbre de celular interrumpió a la morena. Era de Lee. El muchacho contesto con calma:

-¿diga?... aja… aja…. No, no sé. ¿Dónde estás? Ajam… oh si claro… ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?... te la van a cobrar por nuevo… sí si a mí ya me ha pasado… si una vez… ¿Qué qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Quién empezó?... ¿Sasuke?... No, no creo… ¿Hinata? Ah sí… eso creo –volteo para encarar a Tenten. La morena estaba atenta a la conversación. –no… ¿seguro que ella está bien?... Oh eso es bueno… ¿Qué Sasuke no se mueve?... ¿intentaste picarlo con algo?... ¡pero no con un vidrio idiota!... pues yo diría que le prisiones la herida para que deje de salir sangre… ¿ya lo hiciste?... ¿y sale más?... oh eso es malo… ¿seguro que no se mueve? ¿Con que demonios le pegaste?... aja… ajam… muy bien…. Yo creo que iremos para allá… ¿Qué en cuanto tiempo?... no se… tu asegúrate de que Sasuke esté vivo para cuando lleguemos… a todo esto ¿Dónde estás?... ¿en el salón de música? ¿Qué haces allí? ... ¿Qué Sasuke llevo a Hinata para que…?... la verdad yo la primera impresión que tuve de él fue que era un enfermo sexual… no sé su cara de prepotencia ¿quizá?... es decir, tiene un pegue ese sujeto… ¡ya se! Ni que estuviera tan chulo… ajam… ¿oye pero Sasuke se dejo golpear?... es que es muy difícil pensar que Sasuke perdiera una pelea… bueno visto de ese modo… ¿pero que eso no es un golpe bajo?... tienes razón, en peleas callejeras no hay reglas pero…

-¡por el amor de Dios, Lee! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? –exploto la morena de los chongos. Ya que su amigo solo decía estupideces por teléfono y no llegaba al grano.

-permíteme un momento ¿si, Naruto? Vale, no cuelgues –Lee se alejo el teléfono de la oreja y miro a Tenten con ojos acusadores. –Tenten, querida. Estoy intentando averiguar que paso y tú me interrumpes, que mala educación.

-¡por Dios!

-ahora si me lo permites –volvió a colocarse el teléfono junto a la oreja. –si ya estoy aquí… no nada, es solo que Tenten es una mal educada que no respeta las conversaciones…

"_Te castrare esta noche maldito cejudo"_

-…no me digas… pues si Hinata se volvió a desmayar por ver la sangre yo diría que la tomes y te largues… es decir… si ya sé que eso es sospechoso pero… no insinuó que la secuestres… oh ya sé, por eso Neji no quería que… la verdad yo también me di cuenta de que esta muy desarrollada… ajam… pues si esta buena pero es muy tímida ¿no?... mejor te cuelgo Tenten me está mirando bien feo…

-¿Qué le estabas diciendo de Hinata, maldito bastardo? –se podía ver fuego en esos ojos achocolatados de Tenten.

-es que él decía que Hinata está muy desarrollada para tener nuestra edad… que ni Kurenai-sensei estaba así… y que…

-Lee, ¿quieres que Gai-sensei se ponga triste? –pregunto con voz sádica, típica de monstro de película.

-¡no, nunca!

-entonces vámonos por Hina-chan.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… esto está mal… -no dejaba de repetir Hinata que lloraba como magdalena en velorio, en lo que Naruto hablaba con Lee ella estaba haciendo presión en la herida de Sasuke para que se detuviera pero lo único que consiguió fue que empeorara aun más, si cabe.

Hinata estaba sentada y sostenía la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus piernas. Inconsciente el Uchiha se veía más pálido.

-ok Hinata, esto es lo que haremos, dejaremos a Sasuke aquí y tu y yo nos iremos rápido ¿vale?

-¡¿Qué? –chillo.

-es que nos van a juzgar mal… Sasuke se está muriendo además… soy muy joven y guapo para ir a la cárcel… los de ahí no durarían en violarme y –se detuvo al ver que la pobre muchacha solo lloraba más y se aferraba al Uchiha. –ok, cambio de planes. Yo me quedo tu vete.

-¡n-no!

-de los dos tu eres la que soportaría menos… te comerían viva, hay que ser honestos y realistas.

-N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto contemplo fijamente a Hinata. Su chaleco del uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, también su falda y en sus piernas la sangre ya se había secado. Hinata temblaba demasiado y no tenía pinta de aguantar más, a pesar de que estaba sentada.

-ten, cúbrete –extendió su mano, ofreciéndole su camisa _(N/A: recuerden que se la quito xD)_.

Hinata miro la camisa para después mirar a los ojos de muchacho, esos ojos azules solo reflejaban confianza. Hinata extendió la mano dudosa.

-vamos, confía en mí –Naruto suavizo aun más su semblante, haciendo que su rostro fuese más angelical y adorable, pero si le sumas que estaba desnudo de arriba pues… sexy y adorable era una combinación peligrosa _(N/A: ya me emocione, perdón)_.

Hinata acepto la camisa y cuidadosamente alejo a Sasuke de ella para poder ponérsela. Le quedaba grande, demasiado, las mangas le llegaban a los codos, y teniendo en cuenta de que esas playeras eran escolares…. Pero según el punto de vista de Naruto se veía adorable.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-Karin he estado pensando… ¿Por qué no te inscribimos en una página de citas? Es decir… no eres fea, tendrás mucho pegue. Solo tienes que posar y enseñar más carne y…

-Suigetsu cierra la maldita boca, perro faldero –susurro entre dientes la pelirroja, ya estaba harta de los comentarios estúpidos y cerdos de su "amigo".

-a veces pienso que me tratas mal porque me amas.

-¿Qué? –estaba que no se la creía.

-acéptalo, tú me adoras.

-y yo digo ¿Qué?

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Naruto había arrastrado el cuerpo de Sasuke, hacia la pared para que Hinata se pudiese recargar contra esta.

Habían cubierto el cuerpo de Sasuke con una manta para evitar que perdiese calor. Hinata llevaba encima la camisa del rubio y ya casi no temblaba y Naruto estaba como si nada a pesar de que en sus brazos la piel se le hacía de gallina por los imperceptibles temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo.

-tengo sueño y Tenten-san no llega –susurro la Hyuuga, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del Uzumaki. Estaba muy cansada, demasiadas emociones para un día.

A Naruto le conmovió ese gesto. No conocía mucho a Hinata y ya sentía que serian muy buenos amigos, ella era muy dulce y la verdad al rubio le causaba gracia la actitud nerviosa de la muchacha.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: ya perdón perdón es que me emocione… insisto tengo una mente enferma y no puse tanto amor como quería. Próximo capítulo: un NaruHina de verdad, un SasuHina también y la llegada de alguien inesperado)_


	25. Chapter 25

_(N/A: antes que nada quiero decir que las votaciones no las hice con mala intención, digo esto porque hay quien juzgo mal. Es que creo que a más de una (o) nos ha pasado que leemos algo, que la trama esta buena, pero el final no es lo que queríamos o imaginábamos. Yo quería hacer esto y saber sus votaciones no porque sea adicta a los reviews, por Dios es mi primer fic, sino porque al fin de cuentas ustedes son los que juzgan de verdad. Admito que no me he leído las reglas completas xD. Sin más espero que disfruten del capítulo…)_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Nunca se detuvo a pensar realmente que Konoha Gakuen era realmente enorme. Por primera vez en todos sus años de estudio pensó que esos pasillos eran interminables, y eso de que ella corría rápido.

-Lee… tu eres más rápido… que yo quiero decir… adelántate –jadeo Tenten.

El alumno más hiperactivo y cejudo de todo el instituto acelero el paso dejando atrás a la morena, pero por mucho.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-…y en mi primera cita ero-sennin me regalo un condón…. Claro que teniendo en cuenta de que yo tenía 7 años pues… –el rubio se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía divertido, Hinata sonrió de verdad, no esas sonrisas fingidas que siempre demostraba para que los demás no se preocuparan por ella.

-Jiraiya-san… ¿fue bueno contigo? –pregunto un poco tímida, no se sentía cómoda metiéndose en asuntos privados.

-pues… siempre me consentía mucho. Cuando sacaba malas notas mi madre me regañaba y me castigaba casi todos mis juguetes, pero él siempre llegaba a casa con un nuevo juguete, como si de verdad lo mereciera –sonrió nostálgico. – ¿y qué hay de ti?

-pues… nunca tuve abuelos…

-Neji me conto que no vives con tu padre por algunos problemas… ¿quieres hablar de ellos?

-pues… la verdad… no es gran cosa –Hinata sonrió tristemente, recordando todas las palabras y las expresiones que hacia su padre al verla. –mi padre cree que soy una deshonra para la familia y que no me reconoce como su hija legitima… a pesar de que… de que cuando era niña… siempre fui de las mejores… para él no era suficiente: "un Hyuuga debe ser perfecto, Hinata, sino puedes ser perfecta no eres un Hyuuga" –cito amargamente las palabras que su padre le repetía cuando ella tenía 8 años.

-¿tienes una hermana menor, verdad?

-Hanabi es el orgullo de papa… y la verdad también estoy orgullosa de ella.

-¿no la odias? Neji comento que todo tu sufrimiento es a causa de ella…

-mi madre… ella estaba enferma… una extraña enfermedad que afecta tus órganos vitales, cuando se embarazo de Hanabi su condición empeoro… ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para tener a mi hermana, tuvo que ser… tuvo que ser cesaría…

-lo siento.

-mi padre siempre me culpo por la muerte de mi madre…

-de verdad lo siento –Naruto paso su brazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Hinata inconscientemente se estremeció al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

La escena en si era conmovedora: Naruto recargado en la pared, abrazando a Hinata y en las piernas de ella descansaba el cuerpo de Sasuke. Hinata estaba acariciando el cabello de Sasuke en todo el tiempo que había hablado con el rubio. Solo tenias que ignorar el montón de vidrios rotos y la sangre ya seca del suelo y de las prendar de la Hyuuga.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-no puedo creer… esta escuela… es enorme –jadeo Lee cuando por fin llego al pasillo de artes. Solo tenía que llegar hasta el fondo de este y ya.

Después de un par de zancadas llego hasta la puerta abierta de par en par del salón de música, lo primero que llamo la atención de Lee fueron los vidrios rotos, después un camino de sangre, en unos lugares más abundantes que en otros. Y al final a tres jóvenes acurrucados hasta la pared, hablando como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Sasuke aun está vivo? –pregunto sin tacto alguno. Naruto reviso el pulso de su cuello níveo y después asintió aliviado. –Hinata… Tenten esta buscándote. Dijo que te dijera que fueras a la enfermería para descansar… pero visto la situación… creo que todos vamos a la enfermería.

-¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

-Shizune-san me pidió que la ayudara a mover unos muebles de la librería…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-nunca pensé que llegaría este día –susurro Suigetsu asombrado por la situación. Se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, esperando en recepción para poder visitar… a Uchiha Sasuke. –pensé que tendría que pasar 50 años para poder ver el cuerpo de Sasuke en un hospital… ¡ni siquiera imagine que…!

-ya entendimos Suigetsu, Sasuke se está muriendo por hemorragia y tu estas vivo. Es de locos –comento sarcásticamente Karin.

-¿son parientes de Uchiha-kun? –pregunto amablemente la enfermera que estaba encargada del cuidado del Uchiha.

-si ¿Qué no ve? –el sarcasmo de Suigetsu emanaba por sus poros. La enfermera solo lo miro dudosa, es que no se parecían en nada al paciente.

-somos amigos…

-lo siento, nada más parientes.

-yo soy su hermano –una voz detrás de la enfermera.

Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Más para los amigos de Sasuke no era sorpresa ver a Uchiha Itachi.

-soy su hermano mayor –dijo claramente. –Y ellos vienen conmigo –susurro más bajo, provocando que su voz adquiriera un tono ronco.

La enfermera se sonrojo de la pena, inclino la cabeza y se marcho, permitiéndoles el paso.

-ahora bien, tengo que hacer un proyecto de artes con Deidara, ustedes entren y cuiden de Sasuke –dijo para después largarse con la cabeza en alto, típico de un Uchiha.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Ya todos los amigos, conocidos, miembros del club de fans de Sasuke y maestros habían pasado a visitarlo. Solo quedaban el rubio y Hinata en la sala de espera.

-Hyuuga Hinata –llamo la enfermera. –su turno.

-s-si.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Estaba harto… todo el día atosigado por las locas del club y los maestros, en especial Kakashi, burlándose de su situación.

Estaba consciente de todo pero prefería pasar por dormido. Así no lo molestaban.

-e-este… Sasuke-kun…

La suave y armoniosa voz de Hinata saco a Sasuke de onda. Según tenía entendido por el idiota de Suigetsu, es que aun le guardaba rencor, la Hyuuga se había ido con el rubio al final. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando la vista primero en esas molestosas lámparas del techo para después buscar a Hinata en un vano intento de no parecer desesperado.

-y-yo… lo de hoy… yo quería…

-Hyuuga aquí no pasa nada…-

-Hinata.

-¿Qué?

-me di-dijiste q-que… que te dijera Sasuke… entonces… quiero que… que me digas Hinata.

-…

-lo que… lo que paso hoy… no quería que… nunca imagine…

-¿nunca imaginaste que me interesarías?

-y-yo…

-sé que es muy difícil de comprender… ni siquiera sé porque pero… me gustas, no puedo cambiarlo. Y la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiero –susurro con una intensidad, sus ojos resplandecían de la pasión. Eran llamas negras.

-te… te debo una… una respuesta… y-yo…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿Sasuke hizo alguna expresión de dolor cuando recibió el golpe? –pregunto Suigetsu cual niño emocionado por algo que no sabe.

-¿Quién, Sasuke orgullo Uchiha?

-tienes razón… ese bastardo primero se muere antes que demostrar alguna señal de que sintió dolor…

-cuando le pregunte a Itachi-san si Sasuke lloro cuando le dieron la nalgada al momento de nacer… él me dijo que no –comento Juugo, divertido por la conversación que mantenían tan amenamente con el rubio. Karin estaba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta, en la espera de que Hinata saliera para poder hablar a solas con el menor de los Uchiha.

-a todo esto ¿Por qué golpeaste a Sasuke? –pregunto Karin, en un intento de agregarse a la conversación y haber si de esa manera mataba el aburrimiento que la carcomía por dentro.

-¿instinto?

-¡tú eres mi Dios! –estallo en carcajadas Suigetsu.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-gracias –susurro Sasuke, abriendo los ojos. Hinata solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza y culpa.

-Sasuke-kun…

-…tranquila, no me derrumbare. Soy fuerte.

Hinata lo miro con desconfianza, de verdad estaba más pálido.

-si pudiera hacer… quiero que sepas que… haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-bésame.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Naruto había ido por un poco de agua, hablar con el grandote y el risueño lo dejo con la boca seca. Se fue al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba un garrafón.

-Naruto-kun…

-Karin-san.

-quiero pedirte un favor.

-claro, ¿Qué es?

-desaparece.

-… ¿Qué? –por la expresión que hizo Naruto pareciera que la pelirroja le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-estorbas.

-¿a quién?

-no te daré detalles, solo quiero que te marches.

-¡no! ¿Por qué?

-estas interfiriendo en la felicidad de alguien a quien amo.

-¿de quién? ¿Y porque tendría que irme? ¡No es justo!

-Sasuke quiere quedar con Hyuuga y tus estas en el camino, no quiero que interfieras.

-¿Qué? A mí no me importa con quien sale Uchiha, lo acabo de conocer.

-exacto, lo acabas de conocer y ya le estas estorbando. Tu presencia hace que Hyuuga dude.

-pues lo siento pero me están pagando para que cuide de ella.

-¿Quién? Puedo pagarte el doble… Pagare el triple…

-¿estas… llorando? –pregunto lentamente Naruto al ver unas pequeñas y traicioneras lagrimas descender por las mejillas de la muchacha.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –se apresuro a secarlas con el torso de su mano.

-no sé a qué viene todo esto de Sasuke pero… –Naruto extendió su mano para atrapar una lagrima. –Pero no me puedo alejar de Hinata –susurro dulcemente, para después irse. Dejando a Karin sola, llorando.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-es un honor recibirte en nuestro humilde instituto, creo que con tu presencia aquí hará que los alumnos se llenen de inspiración y amor al arte –comento Tsunade, que no dejaba de dar brinquitos de felicidad.

Esa misma tarde le llamaron de una escuela que se especializaba en artes, informando el traslado de un alumno.

-será un honor tenerte con nosotros Sai.

El aludido solo mostro una sonrisa falsa.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: nomas no me sale el amor__, bueno los resultados fueron los siguientes: Neji: 2. Gaara: 2. Sasuke: 39 y Naruto: 44. Espero que no me guarden rencor y las que ya no quieran seguir leyendo mi fic por que perdió su galán… de alguna manera las comprendo. Después de terminar este fic empezare con dos SasuHina que tengo en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y también seguiré con moralische Küsse. Las que pensaron que él que metería en este fic era Gaara pues no, Gaara no participara en este fic. Tengo otros planes para él xD)_


	26. Chapter 26

Había más de 205 grietas en el techo. Eso lo sabía ya que había pasado las horas contándolos. Desde que Hinata se había ido Sasuke quedo en un estado como de shock. Escuchaba todo como ajeno a él, ecos imaginarios que nada más querían molestarle. Se sentía culpable consigo mismo. Había obligado a Hinata a besarlo. La había forzado. Pero le dolió más que ella no se resistió. Y eso le dolió porque sabía que si lo hacía era porque ella se sentía culpable, sentía pena por él. _Pena _por él.

Los ruidos de la puerta lo sacaron de su letargo. Pero no hicieron que su subconsciente sumergiera completamente a la realidad.

-¿Sasuke, puedo pasar? –otra vez ecos molestos.

-hn.

-supe que… supe que Hyuuga te rechazo –susurro débilmente Karin, con ambas manos situadas en su pecho. Había estado llorado, llorado porque sabía que Sasuke nunca lloraría, lloro por él y también lloro por ella misma.

-dijo que no estaba preparada para una relación. Que quedo marcada con el pasado. Y cree que ella no es suficiente para mí –comento automáticamente el Uchiha como si esas palabras las hubiese repetido una y mil veces en su cabeza, con los ojos clavados en el techo.

-lo lamento tanto –sollozo la pelirroja.

-lo último que quiero es que tú me tengas pena –murmuro con rencor. Volteo a verla, de verdad que había estado llorado, tenía los ojos rojos y las marcas de las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas permanecían. De hecho apostaba que si tocaba una mejilla aun estaría húmeda. – ¿Por qué estas llorando? –pregunto sin emoción alguna, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. En esos momentos ver a Karin ahí, dándole miradas de comprensión lo enfermaba.

-Sasuke yo…

-Karin, estoy bien. No caeré –Sasuke volvió a abrir sus ojos y no mostraban emoción alguna, un vacio. Un profundo vacio.

-…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿te gusta Sasuke? –pregunto Naruto por enésima vez.

-¡n-no!

-entonces porque lo ibas a besar…

-es… es solo q-que…

-en el fondo eres una de sus fans ¿verdad?

-¡no!

-¡¿entonces? –involuntariamente Naruto sujeto a Hinata por los hombros, haciendo que su espalda chocara con la pared.

-¡n-no lo sé! –las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-se que no te conozco ni nada pero… nunca me ha gustado la gente que miente.

-¡no estoy mintiendo!

-¡ibas a besarlo!

-¡p-pero n-no lo b-bese!

-¡porque yo tuve que detenerte!

-p-pero…

-si te gusta solo dime. Solo para estar al pendiente. ¿Quizá por eso era la falda? –pregunto cruelmente el rubio. Estaba enojado sin razón.

Hinata no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió en llanto, se dejo caer. Naruto permaneció en pie un momento más, analizando todo lo que había dicho y hecho. Le había gritado a Hinata por unos celos sin razón. Desde su altura observo a la Hyuuga que estaba hecha un ovillo. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus brazos y piernas.

Lentamente se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura. La observo un rato más, podía ver claramente como temblaba. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y confundido. En un momento estaban tranquilos, después él se puso furioso por la escena que vio y ahora se sentía la peor escoria del mundo.

-…él estaba solo –murmuro Hinata.

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke-kun… es como yo.

-en lo pálido sí, no sé de qué me hablas.

-se siento solo… él una versión mía… pero él tiene carácter… es fuerte… valiente… pero está solo.

-¿y el montón de viejas miembros de su club de fans? –pregunto sarcástico.

-a ellas no les importan los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun.

-a nadie.

-…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Esa misma tarde fue dado de alta, solo con la recomendación de que tenía que comer más y tenía que salir más, que porque estaba muy pálido y le faltaba sol.

Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió de que todas las luces estuvieran prendidas.

-escuche que hiciste una estupidez en la escuela, terminaste herido y con el orgullo mallugado –comento Itachi, sentado en un gran sillón de cuero negro que estaba en el medio de la sala. En su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa burlona, típica de un Uchiha.

-hn.

-también escuche que por primera vez en toda tu vida una chica te rechazo… ¿estás bien?

-a ti que te importa.

-Sasuke… eres mi hermano…

-y no sabes cuánto lo lamento –susurro con la voz cargada de veneno.

-hablo Karin, quiere que le hables.

-yo no quiero hablar con ella, no quiero hablar con nadie.

-¿entonces que estás haciendo conmigo? –pregunto divertido.

-…

-se que te estás sintiendo mal contigo mismo porque nunca se te ha negado nada, eres un Uchiha, siempre consigues lo que quieres. Quizá en estos momentos te estés sintiendo la cosa más fea del mundo pero no es verdad.

-¿a no? ¿Por qué no?

-porque te pareces demasiado a mí y decir que eres feo es decir que soy feo y _créeme _no soy para nada feo –su sonrisa burlona se ensancho aun más.

-hn…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿esperas la llamada de alguien? –pregunto Juugo después de estar observando a Karin pegada al teléfono.

-quiero que Sasuke me hable.

-no que ya no lo ibas a acosar…

-esto no es acoso, Sasuke se está rompiendo por dentro y necesita hablar con alguien, no es tan fuerte como aparenta ser. Es un ser humano, maldición. ¿Por qué demonios no puede entender que necesita apoyo?

-a él no le gusta que se preocupen por él. Su padre lo ha criado de esa manera. Él es independiente.

-pero necesita comprender que los sentimientos no son malos… Sasuke me preocupa…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-…no se qué demonios hacer –suspiro Tenten, que llevaba callada un buen rato, solo observando los hipnotizan tés movimientos del pez de Lee. Después del incidente de la escuela Lee la había invitado a su casa, ver unas películas, comer palomitas, contar cosas graciosas. Hablar de Neji.

-¿respecto a lo de Sasuke y Hinata? –pregunto Lee con un puñado de chucherías en su boca.

-no creo que Sasuke sea el mejor partido para Hina-chan… y después de lo que paso hoy… Sasuke es mundialmente reconocido por su fama de rencoroso…

-y que lo digas.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿entonces si te retiraras del partido? –pregunto Itachi en un vano intento de alegrar a su emo hermano menor.

-no juego en cancha que no es mía.

-no digo que ganes… solo digo que no te salgas del parito. Hinata es muy frágil, ¿dejaras a esa chiquilla en manos de ese rubio que tiene pinta de tosco?

-…no te entiendo…

-no digo que seas su novio… se su amigo Sasuke, ella ocupa un buen amigo no un novio, si eres una fuente de apoyo ella te buscara. No la dejes.

-¿Por qué demonios me estás dando consejos de amor? –pregunto Sasuke, completamente fuera de onda.

-porque eres mi hermano y porque me da risa la situación. Recuerda: a una mujer no la debes de presionar, apóyala y que ella haga lo que crea mejor. No te corras tu mismo del partido, siempre hay doble tiempo. Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar en el doble tiempo…


	27. Chapter 27

Después de la extraña discusión con Naruto… bueno. La discusión con Naruto la dejo mareada. Ahora solo quería quedarse en su cómoda cama… tapada por esas suaves mantas…. Maldición era miércoles.

Se levanto sin muchas ganas del colchón. Afuera de su cama hacia un frio de los mil demonios. Su cuerpo tirito involuntariamente.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-Karin, ¿estás bien? ¿No dormiste chueca? –pregunto de verdad preocupado Juugo. La pelirroja había dormida en el pequeño sillón, pegada al teléfono, esperando la mentada llamada.

-no me hables… no quiero ir… no quiero verlo… dirá que soy patética –murmuro Karin, escondiendo su rostro en el brazo del sillón.

-Sasuke no…

-¡aun cuando dormí estuve llorando! Mis ojos deben de verse horribles… no tengo cara para verle hoy…

-¿vas a esconderte? –no era un reproche, ni siquiera se acercaba a uno.

-no…. Solo hoy.

-¿estarás bien hoy? Te dejare sola…

-Juugo… no eres mi hermano como para andar preocupándote de esa manera por mí…

-te considero como mi hermanita –dijo dulcemente el grandote, mostrando una sonrisa casi angelical.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Siempre había sido puntual. Su tutor siempre le exigió puntualidad en todo. Así que por eso estaba a las 6 a.m en la entrada del instituto a pesar de que este abría a las 6:30 a.m.

Pero esa era la personalidad de Sai. Su infancia fue más fría y estricta que nada. De pequeño fue alejado de sus padres y de toda su familia. Pero no le importaba mucho, mientras el dibujara… todo estaba bien.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Era muy extraño hacer la comparación de su vida, del cambio radical que había sufrido de un día para otro. Un extraño había llegado diciendo que él se encargaría de ella y después Uchiha Sasuke declarándole sus sentimientos…

Hinata siempre fue muy humilde y nunca pretenciosa. Siempre que le decían que era bella ella solo se sonrojaba pero no lo tomaba de mucha importancia. Pero una cosa era decirte un cumplido y otra era alejarte de todo el mundo para declararte y aparte de eso que alguien haya roto una ventana por ti… uf…. Hinata se sentía en otro nivel y no estaba segura que ese nivel le agradaría…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Después de un par de reflexiones y estúpidas charlas con Itachi, Sasuke llego a la conclusión de que intentaría ser un amigo, no pediría más. Por ahora.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¡no puedo creer que me hayas hecho madrugar solo para alistarme! –lloriqueaba Naruto que seguía con los pantalones de su pijama y con la camisa deportiva del uniforme, ya que la otra estaba manchada de sangre.

-t-tenemos q-que irnos –susurro débilmente Hinata.

-no quiero ir… nadie me quiere en esa escuela… además quiero ver a ero-sennin –lloriqueaba el rubio, inflando sus cachetes. Haciendo un berrinche digno de una carcajada.

-N-Naruto-kun…

-mejor me quedo aquí, yo puedo cuidar de tu casa… dime ¿tienes ramen?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente, el comportamiento infantil del rubio le recordaba a su hermana, Dios como la extrañaba.

-tenemos que irnos.

-iré si me respondes una pregunta –de la nada Naruto se puso serio.

-d-dime.

-¿tú me quieres allá? –sus ojos azules resplandecieron como pocas veces lo hacían. Su mirada era tan intensa que hacía que la Hyuuga se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-s-supongo…

-una suposición no me basta –susurro seriamente. Su mirada era una llamarada azul que consumía lentamente a la Hyuuga.

-y-yo…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

A pesar de que Tsunade Senju era la directora del instituto Konoha y también una reconocida doctora, era una apostadora y bebedora compulsiva. Por esas razones todas las mañanas la encargada de abrir las puertas del instituto era Shizune, la enfermera, asistente, recepcionista, amiga y casi responsable de todo lo que tenía que ver con Tsunade.

La noche pasada la rubia se había emborrachado, _otra vez_, ya que se había encontrado con un viejo amigo suyo, por eso Shizune tuvo que hacerse cargo de toda su seguridad, tuvo que desvelarse y acompañar a la rubia en todo momento. Provocando que llegara tarde para abrir las puertas y poner todo en acción en el instituto.

Al llegar lo primero que capto su atención fue una figura alta y delgada, no pudo ver su rostro desde la distancia que se encontraba.

-este… ¿eres un alumno? –pregunto apenada por su falta de profesionalismo. Pero el joven no respondió, ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle la mirada. –este… perdón por hacerte esperar, estuve haciendo unas cositas antes de venir para acá.

-…

-he he… sé que no te interesa en absoluto –_"Estúpida"_. –hum… no reconozco tu rostro. ¿Eres el alumno nuevo del que me hablo Tsunade-sama?

-sí.

-¿Sai…-kun? Lo siento pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas, respecto a lo de tu visita. Buscare a alguien que pueda guiarte ¿si? ¡Ah! Pero déjame darte un papel de tu horario… ¿quieres un mapa?

-sí.

-muy bien, acompáñame por favor.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¡el cielo todavía está oscuro! ¡Eres mala Hinata! Tu cara es una máscara… dentro de ti hay un ser desalmado que se aprovecha de niños inocentes como yo –unas ridículas lagrimas que salían en forma de cascada de los ojos azules de Naruto tipo anime.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-tú lo que quieres es que me salgan ojeras… quedare feo y ya nadie me querrá… es todo un plan macabro de tu parte… se te nota en esa cara sádica que tienes…

Hinata intentaba calmarlo y hacer que se callara pero las ridículas caras y estúpidas quejas no hacían más que causarle risa.

-t-tenemos q-que llegar temprano –objeto Hinata en un vano intento de disimular una sonrisa que amenazaba por salir.

-no es verdad, en mi antigua escuela yo siempre llegaba tarde y nunca me hacían nada.

-pe-pero… ayer no te di el recorrido por las instalaciones… si no lo hago hoy…

-es cierto ¡por tu culpa ayer me perdí! Hinata eres mala –lloriqueos y lloriqueos.

-¡y-yo n-no… no quería… yo…!

-da lo mismo. Ayer nada más tuve una clase, gracias a ti no tuve las demás. Cuento contigo para volver a saltarme clases –de la nada una sonrisa divertida ilumino el rostro de Naruto y con toda la confianza que sentía paso un brazo por detrás de los pequeños hombros de la Hyuuga provocando que esta se sonrojase por la acción y más por la naturalidad con la que la hacia el rubio. Como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo. Más sin embargo ella no hizo nada por alejarlo. Era difícil de explicar pero se sentía reconfortada así. No era como cuando Neji la abrazaba, era más… _cálido_. –bueno será mejor que lleguemos para que me muestres todo… no quiero volver a perderme. A menos que… –Naruto se detuvo provocando que la Hyuuga se detuviera también. –A menos que… te quedes conmigo en todo momento –su voz había sonado más ronca de lo normal y su mirada se volvió intensa de la nada. – ¡que era broma hombre, no era para que te pusieras como un tomate! De verdad. En ocasiones pienso que eres muy ingenua Hinata-_chan_.

Hinata solo pudo ver como el rubio se alejaba de ella con una radiante sonrisa…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿dices que tu hermano te dio un sermón acerca del amor pero tomando en cuenta un ejemplo de futbol? –pregunto Suigetsu después de un largo bostezo. Desde que se conocían Sasuke y Suigetsu se acompañaban al instituto. Casi siempre.

-sí.

-¿y le harás caso?

-no sé.

-hum…

-solo ten cuidado de no meterte autogoles, Sasuke-chan –murmuro divertido el peliblanco. Pero por alguna razón ese comentario dejo a Sasuke muy serio.


	28. Chapter 28

-siento la demora. Esto… Sai-kun, ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? –pregunto nerviosamente Shizune.

-no tenía nada que hacer en casa.

-¿así?

-además he leído en un par de libros en las relaciones con otras personas es mejor ser puntual.

-he he…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-no hay nadie… las instalaciones están oscuras –murmuro Naruto.

-c-creo que Shizune-san debe estar retrasada…

-¿vamos a ver? Y de esa manera aprovechamos la oportunidad y me das el tour.

-s-si.

°!"#$%&/)=?¡

-¿Por qué razón te trasladaron a Konoha? –pregunto Shizune por pura cortesía.

-mi tutor piensa que me falta interactuar más con las personas.

-¿y tú qué piensas de eso?

-no sé de qué me serviría…

-ya veo…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata había tomado de la mano a Naruto ya que todo estaba oscuro y aun no había suficiente luz del sol como para que se pudiese orientar. Ella podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello, tenerlo cerca le erizaba la piel.

-c-creo q-que… d-deberíamos ir p-por Shizune-san –murmuro un poco acalorada.

-¿eh? Bueno.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Después de vanos intentos por parte de Shizune para entablar conversación con Sai reino un silencio de lo más incomodo.

Unos ecos de pasos llamaron la atención de la ayudante de Tsunade. En esos momentos esos ruidos eran como campanas de gloria para la pobre Shizune que ya ni sabía que decir para relajar el ambiente.

Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta para los ojos de Shizune: la puerta abrirse dejando ver una figura delgada y esbelta tomada de la mano por una figura alta y fornida, sin exagerar.

-Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto más que aliviada y sin disimulas ni un poco. Cosa que causo curiosidad en Sai pero no dijo nada.

-pues… tenía que enseñarle… las instalaciones a Naruto-kun –comento nerviosa la Hyuuga al darse cuenta de que aun seguían tomados de la mano. Shizune al caer en cuenta en ese pequeño pero importantísimo detalle se sonrojo levemente y esto provoco que el rostro de Hinata ardiera en vergüenza. Disimuladamente la Hyuuga fue soltando poco a poco la mano de Naruto pero este no captaba nada y se rehusaba a soltarla.

-¿son pareja? –pregunto tranquilamente Sai. Y esa pregunta exploto lo inevitable. Hinata casi cae de la impresión, si no es por Naruto que la sostuvo, gran error: ambos quedaron en una pose un poco comprometedora haciendo que si antes los presentes sospecharan cosas ahora lo confirmaran. Pero Naruto estaba cómodo, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata le recordaba la muñeca inflable de ero-sennin. Pero Hinata era cálida y divertida.

-¡n-no! –chillo cinco segundos después la Hyuuga hecha un mar de nervios. Aparto al rubio bruscamente y con ello perdió el equilibrio de manera embarazosa. Otra vez Naruto tuvo que tomarla antes de que callera. Hinata quería desaparecer, estaba haciendo el ridículo en escalas mayores a las acostumbradas y lo que más le frustraba era que el rubio no hacía nada por negar lo que aquel sujeto decía.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿a qué te refieres con autogol? –pregunto Sasuke entornando los ojos.

-pues… tu eres conocido por todo menos por romántico. Hina-chan no es una de tus fans por lo que debes esforzarte con ella.

-claro que lo sé, Suigetsu. No soy idiota.

-no, pero eres un bastardo orgulloso que preferiría morir antes que demostrar aprecio por algo y más con el mal sabor de boca que te dejo Hinata.

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto de verdad confundido.

-tú nunca te has declarado: siempre se te declaran. Y la única vez que lo haces te rechazan. No me digas que de verdad te sientes como si nada porque te juro por mi madre que no te creeré.

-pero no me dejo mal sabor de boca…

-Sasuke… créeme no soy tan idiota como para tragarme eso –dijo Suigetsu dándose la vuelta y dejando atrás a un Sasuke enojado y confundido.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿no le has dado el recorrido a Naruto-kun? –pregunto un poco confundida Shizune.

-pues… ayer… ayer yo…

-¡es cierto! El incidente. Lo siento –se disculpo rápidamente. – ¿Por qué no aprovechas y le das el tour a los dos? Sai-kun es nuevo y creo que también va en tu clase. ¿No es perfecto? –_"Para mí sí, ya llévatelo"_. Rogo en su mente.

-b-bueno…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Esta era la segunda ocasión en lo que iba de la semana que estaba acompañada de un rubio de un sujeto pálido con cabellos negro.

Hinata se sentía incomoda. Y más porque la escena se repetía de alguna manera. Naruto de un lado, y el chico nuevo que se parecía demasiado a Sasuke, en otro. Pero algo era diferente y no supo qué. La tensión en el pasillo aumentaba conforme avanzaban. Hinata miro hacia adelante y vaya sorpresa se llevo: Uchiha Sasuke con cara en blanco. El Uchiha estaba en la entrada del edificio acompañado de su mejor amigo, Hozuki Suigetsu, ambos con cara desencajada.

"_N-no…"_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

"_¿Qué demonios…?" _eran las únicas palabras coherentes que se formulaban en el caos que Sasuke tenía por subconsciente. Estaba tentado a ir corriendo, tomar a Hinata, alejarla de esos pelmazos y volver a esconderla en algún salón alejado de todo. Pero la mano de Suigetsu sobre su hombro lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Sasuke no hagas nada estúpido, no te metas autogoles –susurro Suigetsu forzando una sonrisa por querer disimular. Sasuke nada más rechino los dientes de la pura frustración. – ¿Qué estás haciendo Hina-chan? –pregunto un poco más tranquilo el peliblanco.

-b-bueno… Shizune-san me… me pidió que les diera… diera el recorrido del instituto…

-¡oh! Pero que coincidencia. Sasuke y yo estábamos hablando…-

-¿en serio? –pregunto con cara de WHAT?

-si. Y él me dijo que le gustaría probar hacer cosas buenas… ¿Qué tal si Sasu-chan te ayuda? –pregunto divertido Suigetsu al darse cuenta que manipulando la situación correctamente podría terminar riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿de… de verdad Sasuke-kun me ayudarías? –pregunto Hinata esperanzada, los ojos se le hicieron de cachorrito ilusionado. A Sasuke el corazón se le palpito irregularmente. Esos hermosos ojos perlados, brillando de emoción. Esos hermosos ojos eran su perdición.

-claro –respondió a regañadientes.

-pero Sasuke, recuerda lo de los autogoles. Si vas a ayudar a Hina-chan llévate al rubio, que el otro tiene cara de idiota y no creo que te afecte, pero si le dejas con el rubio quien sabe –susurro Suigetsu. Sasuke lo medito un poco y llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que solo por esta ocasión Suigetsu tenía razón y debía alejar al dobe, perdón, rubio de Hinata.

-Hinata, si quieres me puedo llevar a…

-Naruto –susurro Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa burlona decorando su rostro.

-a Naruto.

-oh… vaya, gracias Sasuke-kun.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

A pesar de que había alejado al rubio de Hinata, Sasuke se sentía inseguro. No se fiaba del nuevo.

-¿A dónde se supone que me llevas? –pregunto Naruto después de 5 minutos de silencio. Tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke caminaban en silencio y compartían miradas cómplices que si se pudiesen traducir dirían cosas como: "hay que llevarlo lejos" "está bien" "vas a morir" "JAJA".

-te estamos llevando a un mágico recorrido por la escuela, Naru-chan –dijo Suigetsu con cara sádica y tono burlesco a lo que Sasuke lo único que pudo decir fue _hn_.

-si tienen algún problema conmigo…-

-yo no, a Sasuke le estorbas… así que…

°!"#$&()=?¡

Hinata se sentía realmente incomoda, el nuevo la miraba fijamente, como si intentara descifrar algo de ella.

-esto es realmente interesante –murmuro Sai después de una larga evaluación.

-¿el qué? –pregunto curiosa Hinata.

-que tu comportamiento es fascinante.

-¿eh?

-es decir, tu forma de rehuir mi mirada: símbolo de nerviosismo. La manera en que juegas con tus dedos, supongo que es una manera para distraerte. Tienes una pequeña costra en tu labio inferior, te muerdes los labios… para olvidar algo y concentrarte en el dolor físico ¿quizá? ¿Eres masoquista? –pregunto al ver la cicatriz en la muñeca de Hinata.

-yo… yo no…

-tu personalidad y tus ojos me dicen que tuviste un pasado muy cruel… es interesante… ¿eres alguna clase de emo?

-n…

-me encantaría saber de tu pasado… creo que no está mal decir que tu padre te golpeaba –todo lo que decía Sai no lo hacía con intención de herir a la Hyuuga, él solo quería comprender los sentimientos de las personas.

-ca…

-dime ¿me equivoco?

Imágenes crueles de su pasado golpearon a la Hyuuga como si le hubiesen golpeado de lleno en el estomago. Se sentía peor que otras veces. Todas las cosas que decía ese chico eran verdad. Y en su caso la verdad lastimaba.

Inesperadamente salió corriendo, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Sai.


	29. Chapter 29

Había pasado una hora encerrado en un maldito cuarto de aseo ¿porque? Porque el malnacido de Sasuke y el bastardo de Suigetsu lo habían empujado en un momento de distracción. Y digo había porque después de un largo rato de reflexión llego a la conclusión de que si rompía el vidrio podría salir. Y así lo hizo.

-esos bastardos… los matare… pero primero debo encontrar a Hinata –susurro Naruto volteando a ver los restos de vidrio. Le iban a cobrar caro si se enteraban de que el que rompía vidrios era él.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Se sentía terriblemente cansada. No solo físicamente sino sentimentalmente. Las palabras de Sai retumbaban en su mente. Todo era verdad.

Si antes estaba cansada de la vida ahora estaba harta. Ya no encontraba su verdadera motivación. Antes encontraba todo el apoyo en Neji, él era su soporte. Hinata era un edificio que había soportado los bombardeos de la guerra contra su padre y Neji era el cemento de reconstrucción, pero él se había ido antes de que la obra estuviera completamente restaurada.

Y ahora llegaba Sai quitando los pocos ladrillos que Neji pudo dejar de soporte.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que termino en el pasillo de artes, la verdad ni se lo propuso pero al ver un gran pedazo de vidrio roto en el suelo su cuerpo se movió solo.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Naruto corría por los pasillos en busca de Hinata o mínimo una señal de ella. Se estaba desesperando y la escuela ya se estaba llenando de alumnos y muchas de las muchachas tenían el cabello como Hinata.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

No cometería una estupidez…. No quería…. No en la escuela… ¡Al diablo! Tomo el pedazo de vidrio y al hacerlo se corto los dedos por lo filoso de sus lados.

-ya… ya no más… –susurro para ella y aun así no entendió del todo sus propias palabras. Estaba temblando y sus temblores causaban que el vidrio le cortara más sus delicadas y pálidas manos. –perdóname… Neji… pero… y-ya no más…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Naruto había recorrido todos los pasillos del primer piso y nada. Solo muchachas que lo veían con cara de hambre y eso de cierta manera subía su ego de macho perforador pero no mucho, la verdad.

Estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando vio al nuevo con la cara de amargado del bastardo de Sasuke.

-¡oye! –grito o más bien jadeo por la falta de aire.

-¿hum?

-¿Dónde dejaste a Hinata? –pregunto intentando recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.

-se fue corriendo… no sé.

-¿Cómo que… como demonios la dejaste ir?

-no sé porque no dejarla ir… he leído que es mejor dejar a las personas cuando están tristes y confundidas, para que organicen sus sentimientos e ideas…

-¡pero no a ella joder! –grito de verdad enojado el rubio, en un arrebato de ira tomo el cuello de la camisa de Sai y lo estrello en la pared del pasillo. –Ella no es como los demás… ella no debe estar… sola –esto último lo susurro más para él que para Sai. – ¿en qué dirección se fue?

-corrió derecho sin voltear atrás.

-bien.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Esta vez era enserio. Esta vez se estaba cortando más profundo, clavando el vidrio hasta que de verdad no aguantaba el dolor.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta para los hermosos ojos azules. Las personas que pasaban de largo, las puertas de los pasillos, las escaleras. Todo era una tortuosa imagen. No estaba seguro pero sabía que si llegaba tarde lo lamentaría de por vida.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

"_Siempre… siempre lo he sabido… estoy sola desde el momento en que nací…"_

"_**¿A penas te das cuenta?"**_

"_No quería darme cuenta, no quería abrir los ojos a la verdad"_

"_**Tenten-san no vendrá esta vez ¿lo sabes no?"**_

"_Si"_

"_**Ese rubio fue gracioso… debiste aprovecharte de él"**_

"_Tal vez…"_

"_**¿Qué me dices del Uchiha?"**_

"_Sasuke-kun no merece sufrir mi dolor"_

"_**¿Te arrepientes de algo? ¿Quieres volver a ver tu pasado? Digo… ya que estas en plan de morir hay que morir como dicen: viendo tu vida pasar por tus ojos en cámara lenta"**_

"_No… no quiero… ¡no más!"_

"_**Va… que aburrida eres"**_

-ya no –las lágrimas hacían que las cosas se volvieran borrosas. Ya no le importaba, nada le importaba. Ahora iba en serio.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Lo sentía, los latidos de su corazón eran dolorosos golpes. Presentía lo peor y no podía llegar. Era como en esos sueños que por más que corres no puedes llegar, el pasillo de artes se hacía más largo conforme avanzaba. Su corazón era un reloj interno que anunciaba lo peor. Pero él no quería que acabara todavía.

Algo en Hinata le incitaba a querer conocerla, querer ser parte de ella. Cambiar su vida. Sus ojos tristes, llenos de melancolía le cautivaban, le abrazaban el alma. No quería que ella se fuera, no todavía.

Tenía que llegar… _necesitaba _verla bien… quería oír sus tartamudeos… ver sus adorables sonrojos…

Quería… ser su luz. No su protector ni niñera. El añoraba ser su luz.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: próximo capítulo: final)_


	30. Chapter 30

Llego, abrió la puerta. Lo peor había pasado: Hinata estaba en el suelo, con un filoso vidrio en sus manos temblorosas. Sus dedos sangraban un poco, nada alarmante. Lo que capto toda su atención fue la enorme cortada en su muñeca. Apenas salía sangre de esta pero tenía mala pinta.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre… siempre quieres solucionar tus problemas así? –pregunto Naruto cayendo de rodillas frente a la Hyuuga. Pero Hinata no tuvo el valor ni de verlo. –porque… ¿a caso te gusta ver la sangre? –Sabia que esa no era la pregunta más inteligente pero estaba desesperado – ¿de verdad te gusta? –susurro débilmente.

Hinata no hacía nada por intentar responder. Solo temblaba y lloraba en silencio.

-te propondré un trato –susurro Naruto y el tono de desesperanza en su voz capto la atención de Hinata. –córtame a mí –dijo y a pesar de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules Naruto sonrió tristemente. Tomo la mano donde estaba el vidrio y dirigió esa mano con todo y todo a su muñeca…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-Sasuke… ¿viste eso? –pregunto Suigetsu un poco preocupado por el semblante de su amigo.

-hn.

-la perdiste ¿verdad?

-¿Cuándo fue mía? –pregunto Sasuke tranquilamente.

-es verdad… no me digas porque pero de verdad pensé que te meterías un autogol.

-si… tu solo quieres que yo cometa un error –comento Sasuke con una sonrisa triste. Habían visto a Naruto correr tan rápido diciendo cosas como: "ella no, no quiero, no ella" y no se necesitaba ser un genio para captar que el _ella_ iba dirigido a la Hyuuga.

-¿Cómo estará Karin?

-hn…

-¿nunca has pensado que ella es guapa?

-Karin debe vivir sin mí… si salgo con ella aunque sea una vez se hará muy dependiente de mí y no quiero que eso pase.

-ella ya depende de ti –dijo Juugo detrás de ellos con un semblante más que serio. –no vino hoy a clases porque no quería que vieras sus ojos, lloro toda la noche por ti.

-nunca le pedí que se preocupara por mí.

-tú nunca pides nada, Sasuke. Pero debes entender que hay gente que se preocupa por ti sin que tú les pidas nada. Itachi-san se preocupa por ti a diario. Karin se desvive por ti. Y aunque Suigetsu no diga nada él también se preocupa por ti.

-¿y qué hay de ti? –pregunto seriamente el menor de los Uchiha.

-yo me preocupo por ti al igual que me preocupo por Karin. Pero te conozco y sé que no quieres que te lo demuestre. Por eso centro mi atención en Karin.

-¿Qué me estas insinuando?

-ve a mi casa y habla con ella.

-hn.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Era casi irónica la situación.

Ahí estaba ella, viendo como la sangre emanaba de la herida. Pero ella no era la que sangraba, eso era lo irónico.

Naruto se había casi cortado la mano. Había usado más fuerza de la necesaria y se había cortado. La sangre emanaba a chorros y él solo sonreía.

Solo por unos segundos Hinata pudo ver un brillo especial en esos ojos azules que últimamente le cautivaban.

-no quiero… no es necesario que te cortes… lastímame a mi… no quiero que te dañes… prefiero que mi cuerpo tenga tus cicatrices… no marques el tuyo –susurro Naruto en su oído para después caer inconsciente.

Las lágrimas de Hinata le impedían ver el semblante tranquilo del rubio. Que a pesar de estar inconsciente tenia firmemente agarrada la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¿diga?... ¿Qué mi nieto qué?... ¡voy para allá! –Jiraiya colgó y tomo las llaves del departamento. Salió corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento y encendió el auto.

Le habían hablado del hospital, al parecer Naruto había perdido bastante sangre en un accidente y en el banco de sangre no poseían del tipo que Naruto necesitaba.

°!"#$%&/()=?

En toda su vida de instituto esta era la primera vez que se saltaba las clases. Así es, el gran Uchiha Sasuke se había salido del instituto para ir a ver a Karin.

Se sabía la ruta de memoria.

Al llegar toco la puerta con toda la calma del mundo. No fue sorpresa ver el rostro desencajado de Karin. Él sabía que ella reaccionaria así al verle.

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunto tranquilamente.

-s-s-s-s-si….

Karin se hizo a un lado.

-Juugo me ha pedido que viniera –al grano, al estilo Uchiha.

-l-lo siento… le dije que…-

-pero vine porque quise –la interrumpió Sasuke.

-…

-de todas las personas que conozco tú eres la que da más por mí, Karin –dijo con su tono normal de voz pero su mirada era intensa.

-n-no t-te –Karin paso saliva en un intento de deshacerse del nudo de su garganta –no te entiendo, Sasuke –susurro la pelirroja al borde del llanto.

-quiero compensarte, de verdad que quiero. Pero no me pidas que salga contigo porque sabes que no funcionara.

-nunca espere eso de ti –comento con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi entonces?

-no lo sé…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata sentía que todo era irreal. Como si todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento fuese una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento se despertaría y Neji la consolaría. Pero sabía que eso no era verdad ni siquiera era posible.

Cuando uno de los profesores había llegado al aula de música y encontró a Naruto inconsciente en los brazos de Hinata… ella no estaba consciente del todo. Podía sentir pero no veía. En su mente solo estaba la imagen de la cara sonriente de Naruto.

El viaje al hospital fue peor, al llegar todo el mundo corría y gritaba. Pasaban de ella y en ocasiones uno que otro tropezaba con ella. Pero ella no era consciente. Era un muñeco cuya alma había sido exprimida con el paso del tiempo.

Y ahora solo estaba ella, en ese pasillo. Esperando alguna noticia que le indicara que Naruto estaba bien.

Las lágrimas no cesaban de salir pero ella ni siquiera se las intentaba secar. Su corazón no latía como debía. Eran latidos débiles… que le indicaban lo peor…

-n-no quiero… no quiero que te mueras –balbuceo la Hyuuga tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

"_Lo mataste". _Esa voz… siempre que Hinata estaba triste, desesperada y sin consuelo esa voz invadía su mente y corazón, llenándolos de inseguridades.

-n-no es…

"_¿No es verdad? Él dijo que prefería marcar su cuerpo que el tuyo… si desde un principio no te cortaras quizá él aun estuviera…"_

-¡él no está muerto! –un grito desgarrador emergió de lo más profundo de Hinata.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Jiraiya llego con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Su nieto era lo más preciado que tenia, a parte de sus películas porno y su muñeca inflable.

-necesito saber en qué habitación se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto –pidió a la recepcionista.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-no lo sé –volvió a susurrar Karin, en un vano intento de mantener sus lagrimas al margen.

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres que haga, Karin?

-yo… quiero que seas feliz… que no sufras…

-y supongo que quieres que todo eso sea contigo –dijo Sasuke.

-¡no!

-¿entonces?

-…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Jiraiya llego donde la recepcionista le había dicho, en el pasillo se encontraba una muchacha sentada en una de las bancas. Estaba con los hombros caídos y el cabello le cubría el rostro.

-¿eres compañera de mi nieto? –pregunto el viejo suavemente para no asustarla. Pero de todas maneras la muchacha dio un brinco al escucharlo.

-…

-quiero agradecerte de que estés aquí –comento el peliblanco con una sonrisa sincera.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

"_¿Oíste eso? Ese viejo te agradece… pero no sabe que por TÚ culpa Naruto está aquí"_

-no… no es verdad…

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Pasaron un par de horas y nada, nadie se dignaba a atender o escuchar a Jiraiya. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo sus nervios se crispaban aun más.

-¿es que no piensan atenderme o qué? –grito casi arrancándose los cabellos.

-esto es un hospital, baka. No hagas ruido –la voz de Tsunade detrás de él lo calmo.

-es que no me atienden.

-Naruto no es el único paciente aquí.

-solo pido un poco de información –susurro con voz estrangulada.

-encontramos un donante, la sangre de Naruto es muy difícil de conseguir. Ya están haciendo la transfusión. En unos momentos podrás verle, cálmate hombre –dijo con una sonrisa. A lo que Jiraiya solo atino a sonreír.

-gracias –gesticulo.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-ya lo tengo –susurro Karin. –se feliz… y ya.

-¿Qué?

-quiero que seas feliz, no me importa con quien sea, solo se feliz.

-Karin…

-quiero que encuentres lo que es el verdadero amor Sasuke, quiero que te des una oportunidad.

-¿y qué pasa contigo?

-solo observare –susurro con la sonrisa más triste y feliz que pudo enseñar.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Hinata volvía a estar sola en el pasillo, ya que el abuelo del Uzumaki había pasado a verle.

-puedes pasar –susurro suavemente Jiraiya. Hinata solo levanto el rostro para poder verle.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Se sentía terriblemente culpable y a la vez feliz al ver el semblante tranquilo del rubio al dormir.

"_Está vivo y no es por ti"_

-cierra… la boca –susurro molesta porque lo que decía la voz era verdad, siempre fue verdad.

-ni he hablado –murmuro Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa de lo más angelical.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-fui un idiota, me corte muy profundo… pero estaba desesperado. Sé que es estúpido y poco creíble que lo diga ahora pero… no quiero que te lastimes porque… me gustas…

-…

-siempre soy muy impulsivo cuando algo me interesa o importa de verdad. Por eso reaccione así. Pero lo único que conseguí fue que te llevaras un susto horrible, lo siento –esos ojos azules solo reflejaban una tristeza inmensa. –soy el peor de los niñeros… quizá le hable a Neji para que…-

En toda su vida Hinata siempre fue tímida y nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Siempre hacia lo que creía correcto, pero esta vez no. Beso a Naruto para que se callara, lo beso porque de verdad lo necesitaba y principalmente lo beso porque al entender las palabras del rubio se dio cuenta de que ella también lo quería.

No fue nada comparado a su primer beso. Fue más puro, más bello. Sin doble intención Hinata se subió a la cama del rubio para acomodarse mejor. Naruto tranquilamente la tomo de los brazos acercándola más a él. El beso era tranquilo, sin hambre. Simples caricias que demostraban en cada rose el amor apenas descubierto.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tatuada en sus rostros.

-gracias –susurro suavemente Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-no sé… solo quería agradecerte algo –murmuro antes de volver a besar esos labios tan cálidos y sabrosos que la tentaban.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: este es el fina… me quede corta, yo lo sé. Pero me divertí mucho al escribir este fic y en el fondo me siento contenta. Gracias a bella scullw que me acompaño en casi todo el fic. Gracias por leer. PD: quizá haga un epílogo. La verdad no sé)_


	31. Chapter 31

_(N/A: porque algunos lo pidieron… epílogo… no es gran cosa la verdad. No esperen demasiado, no los quiero defraudar tan gacho. Este capítulo está basado en la situación actual desde el punto de vista de Uzumaki Naruto)_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

"_POV NARUTO"_

"_Han pasado 4 días desde que me dieron de alta. Las cosas han tomado un rumbo más o menos estable. Me he hecho fama de pandillero en el instituto y algunas de las chicas me acosan el los recesos, también me estoy haciendo amigo del teme de Sasuke. Pero siento que me guarda rencor porque en ocasiones lo sorprendo lanzándome miradas cabronas nivel 2. Pero quitando el sentimiento de rencor por parte de Uchiha hacia mí, todo bien. _

_Aunque desde que me dieron de alta siento a Hinata un poco decaída y me pregunto porque. El día del accidente fue… agradable, charlamos, reímos, nos besamos… sí que nos besamos. Pero ahora rehúye mi mirada. No me agrada. Me asusta, siento que en cualquier momento ella se dañara nuevamente."_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-maldita venda, maldito medicamento, malditas verduras, maldito el médico que me obligo a comer solo verduras… ¡yo quiero ramen! –maldecía, por si no era obvio, el Uzumaki. Tsunade le había dado la orden de NADA de ramen. ¡Vieja loca!

-Naruto-kun… Tsunade-sama solo lo hace porque le preocupas –susurro Hinata con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios, sus manos estaban regalándole un pequeño masaje al rubio para bajarle el estrés. La escena se veía de película pero por alguna razón cada vez que Naruto intentaba ver fijamente los ojos perlados de Hinata ella miraba hacia otro lado.

-pero un hombre no puede sobrevivir de puras verduras, ¡no soy vaca ni nada parecido! ¡Soy un hombre, ocupo carne! –grito Naruto con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para fingir alegría, por dentro sus nervios se lo comían entero. El simple hecho de que Hinata le rehúya la mirada lo enloquecía. Hinata no era muy expresiva pero si eras atento podías leer sus pensamientos, dudas y sentimientos reflejados en aquellos ojos perlados.

-pronto comerás algo de carne… no te preocupes –se alejo del Uzumaki para dirigirse a la cocina, ella era algo así como la enfermera o encargada del rubio, que irónico, ella tenía que comprobar que Naruto comiera todas sus verduras y se tomara sus pastillas.

-eso es lo que le dijeron a mi papa cuando mi madre estaba embarazada y ¿sabes hasta cuando "comió" carne? ¡Dos meses después de que nací yo! Y mi mama no estaba de un buen humor que digamos –dijo sarcástico.

-es diferente… aquí nadie… esta embarazado –susurro con inocencia la Hyuuga pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo de sobremanera. Naruto también se sonrojo un poco.

-cl-¡claro que nadie esta embarazado aquí!

-es… es lo q-que yo… yo dije –susurro jugando con sus dedos.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

"_Me aterra pensar que en cuanto cierre los ojos o me distraiga ella se vuelva a lastimar, ¿Qué pasaría si me fuera? Ero-sennin me dijo que tenía que volver a viajar para obtener "información" para sus libros… no quiero dejarla sola…"_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

El timbre del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos. Hinata había ido a la farmacia a comprar más pastillas puesto que las otras ya se habían acabado.

-¿diga?

_-dobe soy yo._

-¿teme?

_-hn._

-¡vaya, que honra! ¿Qué se le ofrece al gran Uchiha? –nótese el sarcasmo en su voz, por favor.

_-hn… solo llamaba para saber cómo esta Hinata._

-ella está bien y yo de maravilla, gracias por preguntar –más sarcasmo.

_-escuche que tu abuelo se va ir de viaje ¿Qué harás? Tienes que ir con él._

-lo sé lo sé.

_-cualquier cosa, aquí estoy yo._

-¡eres un maldito bastardo lo que tú quieres es que yo me vaya para dejarte la vía libre con Hinata! –grito escandalizado.

_-y yo que pensaba que eras idiota, no vas por mal camino. Pero enserio, no quiero que te vayas, Hinata no se sentiría igual conmigo que contigo… como que ella los prefiere rubios e idiotas._

-¿no has escuchado eso de que nosotros los rubios nos divertimos más? –sonrió pícaramente.

_-usuratonkachi. Hn… adiós._

-hum.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

"_Necesito hablar con ero-sennin… no me puedo ir, no quiero irme. Legalmente soy adulto pero… mi madre nunca pensara eso de mí. Tengo que contactar a ero-sennin y explicarle la situación."_

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Había aprovechado la oportunidad de estar solo en la casa para irse. Ocupaba buscar a Jiraiya y aclarar algunos detalles.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

El camino para el apartamento de "soltero" de Jiraiya era muy fácil, junto al hospital. En esos momentos recordó el porqué el autor de _Icha Icha Paradise _había escogido esa ubicación.

"_-en este hospital trabaja Tsunade, una vieja amiga mía y desde la ventana de mi cuarto puedo verla en su despacho. Las prioridades son prioridades muchacho –había dicho Jiraiya con una sonrisa como si eso fuese digno de alabanza."_

En fin, subió las escaleras rápidamente y toco la puerta al llegar al piso.

-¡muchacho! Que sorpresa verte, linda venda –murmuro socarronamente.

-si si.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a mis terrenos?

-¿es cierto que harás otro viaje para recopilar información? –al grano.

-visto que no me dejaste pasearme por tu escuela para examinar a tus compañeritas con sus falditas…

-…

-así es, efectivamente, _haremos_ otro viaje.

-veras… la cosa es que no puedo ir –murmuro rascándose la nuca, signo de nerviosismo.

-¡JA!, esa es buena.

-no es broma.

-¡y esa aun es mejor!

-te estoy diciendo que no es broma. Voy enserio. No puedo irme –_"no quiero irme"_.

-¿estás loco? Eres un idiota que no puede sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, necesitas de un adulto responsable.

-¿y supongo que tu eres ese adulto? –pregunto escéptico levantando su ceja derecha.

-¡muchacho malagradecido, que insolencia!

-hum… es que… veras. No puedo irme.

-¿Por qué no? Dime una razón que sea lo suficientemente importante.

-ya tengo trabajo –soltó lo primero que se le vino en mente.

-los trabajos vienen y se van.

-¡está bien! Me gusta una chica… y ella es mi trabajo –susurro ladeando el rostro para que el escritor no viese el notorio sonrojo.

-¡haber empezado desde ahí, picaron! –soltó a carcajada limpia.

-no me gusta contarte estas cosas porque siembre exageras más de lo necesario… Uff. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que un extraño que parecía ciego se me había acercado para ofrecerme un trabajo de niñera? Pues resulta que mi protegida no es tan niña como creí… y pasaron algunas cosas y termine…

-embaucado.

-¡ella no es de esas! –grito levantando el puño, fue instinto. Y se arrepintió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su abuelo. ¡Le había levantado el puño a su abuelo! ¡Por una chica que ni conocía bien! –Lo siento –se apresuro a susurras agachando la cabeza.

-no es problema muchacho, yo también estuve enamorado.

"_¡Puaj… no quiero saber de eso!"_

-aun así reaccione mal, no debí…

-haremos una cosa. ¿Tienes trabajo verdad?

-si.

-¿y estás viviendo en una casa digna?

-si.

-le diré a Minato que estás conmigo, por ahora. Luego le diremos la verdad.

-eso significa…

-dejare que te quedes aquí pero recuerda esto… "en una relación sana: siempre hay un condón de por medio" –susurro levantando el índice como si esa fuese una de las enseñanzas que la vida quiere darnos. Su pose sabia era lo que más molestaba al rubio.

-¡yo no soy un maldito pervertido como tú! –estallo Naruto rojo hasta las orejas de solo imaginarse una escena xXx que involucraba a la Hyuuga y a él.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

Se le había ido el tiempo al hablar con su abuelo. Pero ya todo estaba solucionado.

Regreso a la residencia Hyuuga con la clara intención de abrir la puerta pero, oh problema, él no tenía llaves de ninguna de las puertas y la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.

Pudo ver que no había ninguna luz prendida pero algo le decía que la Hyuuga estaba dentro. Involuntariamente su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que ella…

-¡no otra vez!

Corrió como loco hacia el patio trasero. En busca de alguna ventana abierta o algo. Pero nada.

-tendré que romper ventanas aquí también –murmuro con pesar.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

-¡¿Hinata? –grito esperando con ansias una respuesta, romper el vidrio del baño no había sido difícil del todo. Le recomendaría a la Hyuuga que comprara vidrios más resistentes y que le pusiese protección, claro que todo eso después de que él sacara copia a las llaves. – ¿Hinata? –volvió a insistir, el suspenso lo estaba matando. Una parte de él le decía que permaneciera tranquilo, que no pasaba nada pero la otra le regalaba imágenes de la Hyuuga en el suelo sangrando y esta vez ya sería demasiado tarde. – ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?

Se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha, cada paso era contado por su corazón. Típica escena de terror donde todo el sonido que hay de fondo son los desenfrenados latidos de tu corazón.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro. No se escuchaba nada.

Él tomo eso como una señal negativa.

A ciegas intento dirigirse hacia la cama de Hinata. Cuando choco con una de las patas de la cama dio un suspiro de alivio. Lentamente se subió a la cama y siguió gateando. Se detuvo al sentir algo suave bajo de él. A pesar de que todo estaba en penumbras él tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿Hinata? –susurro débilmente. Inclino un poco su cuerpo. Se maravillo al sentir la calidez del pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. Cerró los ojos intentando intensificar sus sentidos. Un agradable olor, que no sabía definir en ese momento, desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata. Aventuro su mano en busca del rostro de la muchacha, lo primero que toco fue su suave cabello, estaba mojado. –quizá tomo un baño y se durmió –murmuro para sí. De repente su rostro se coloro de un rojo muy intenso pues la insana idea de que la Hyuuga estuviera…. Con mano temblorosa toco el hombro desnudo de Hinata, descendió lentamente y casi se muere al escuchar un pequeño suspiro por parte de Hinata, cuando encontró lo que quería suspiro aliviado, Hinata tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-perdóname –Naruto se petrifico al escuchar eso. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que quizá Hinata hablaba dormida volvió a suspirar con alivio. –perdóname… yo no quería…

-¿Qué sucede? –una parte de él se sentía estúpido al hablarle a alguien que dormía, pero la otra sentía curiosidad.

-lo lastime…

-¿a quién?

-lastime a Naruto…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto dulcemente, cambiando de posición, tumbándose a su lado. A pesar de que no veía nada sabía que el rostro de Hinata estaba justo enfrente de su nariz, se atrevió a acercase un poco, acariciando la nariz contraria con la suya.

-por mi culpa… él se lastimo…

-eso no es verdad –respiro el embriagante aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata.

-no quiero lastimarlo más…

-no lo hagas –un pequeño beso.

-no sé como…

-no te lastimes –otro beso más largo que el anterior. No lo soporto más, junto sus labios.

Naruto no se movía, solo mantenía los labios pegados a los de Hinata, él esperaba que ella despertara o que en su mismo sueño reaccionara al beso, y la espera no fue en vano.

Lentamente Hinata abrió sus hermosos ojos perlados, veía borroso y el hecho de que no había luz no mejoraba la situación. Cuando ella intento moverse sintió que algo la retenía, como si la estuviesen sujetando de la cintura.

-… –intento decir algo pero algo le impedía mover sus labios. Entonces sucedió. Naruto movió sus labios, separo los de Hinata lentamente y los volvió a unir, en la espera de que la Hyuuga reaccionara como era debido. Pasaron 5 segundos que para el rubio fueron eternos, Hinata había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

La Hyuuga tenía el rostro sonrojado al máximo, solo en ese momento agradeció que todo estuviera en penumbra así el rubio no podría ver su rostro.

Hinata movió sus labios lentamente, deleitándose con el aliento cálido de Naruto que le rosaba los labios, acariciando su alma. Reuniendo fuerzas de quien sabe donde Hinata se atrevió a profundizar el beso. Separo los labios de Naruto y paso la punta de su rosada lengua por el labio inferior del rubio. Se sonrojo aun más, si cabe, al escuchar la risa sofocada de Naruto. Naruto estaba gozando del beso, vaya que sí, pero no quería quedarse atrás. Dirigió sus manos a los hombros de Hinata y los presiono un poco. Adquiriendo la pose que él deseaba. Él volvía a estar arriba de ella. Se separo un poco de la Hyuuga y abrió los ojos, difícilmente pudo detectar unos brillos blanquecinos debajo de él. Sonrió pícaramente y se volvió a acercar. Volvió a empezar con un simple roce, después de unos segundos se harto de eso e intento profundizar más el beso, de vez en cuando daba pequeñas mordidas al labio inferior de Hinata y otras veces se detenía para dar una que otra lamida a los labios sonrosados. Cada caricia recibida era compensada con suspiros o risillas que se escapaban de la boca de Hinata. Naruto se canso de besar sus labios y descendió dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a la base del cuello. Primero se lleno los pulmones del olor de Hinata y después beso ese cuello.

-N-Naruto –susurro Hinata con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Naruto inconscientemente mordió su cuello al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de esa manera.

-perdón –susurro contra su oído y Hinata se estremeció al oír su voz tan ronca. Naruto dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió contra su piel cuando escucho a Hinata reír más abiertamente. Volvió a descender a su cuello y beso la mordida que había dejado.

Sentía que si no paraba en ese momento no podría parar nunca.

-Hinata… quiero que sepas… que no hare nada que tu no quieras –logro decir pero la verdad era que _quería _seguir. Sentía en su estomago unas llamas que arrasaban con todo su ser, llegando hasta su cerebro y quemando su moral. _Necesitaba _seguir, probar la piel de Hinata… no tenia comparación.

-hum –fue lo único inteligente que pudo decir Hinata, ella se estremecía con cada roce que el rubio le regalaba. No quería llegar tan lejos, no esa noche. Pero tampoco quería que el rubio se detuviera. Su mano derecha anduvo a ciegas hasta alcanzar su rostro, lo acaricio con devoción. Naruto solo cerró los ojos para sentir plenamente la caricia. La mano de Hinata siguió su camino hasta alcanzar su verdadero objetivo: el cabello rubio. Lo acaricio como si estuviese acariciando a Akamaru. Pasaron un par de minutos en aquella posición, Naruto encima de ella, pero no aplastándola y Hinata acariciando los suaves cabellos alborotados.

-¿quieres que me duerma? Porque si eso es lo que quieres… lo estas consiguiendo –murmuro Naruto, las caricias de Hinata habían conseguido calmarle las llamas que le consumían la conciencia y relajarle a tal punto que le estuviese dando sueño. Hinata solo pudo reír suavemente.

-te quiero –susurro cerrando los ojos al sentir al rubio inclinarse nuevamente sobre ella.

-y yo –murmuro Naruto contra su mandíbula. Pasaron minutos quizá horas y ninguno decía o hacia nada. –Quiero que sepas que no me has hecho daño –susurro Naruto.

-¿eh?

-hablas dormida –dijo Naruto y en su voz se podía detectar un deje de burla.

-hum...

-no es nada malo…. Estaba preocupado, me rehuías la mirada, pensé que había hecho algo malo… lo del accidente no fue tu culpa.

-me siento como si… como si fuese mi culpa.

-pues que idiota, no fue tu culpa, ya te dije: soy impulsivo. Actué precipitadamente… así es el gran Uzumaki Naruto-sama.

-…

Naruto se incorporo un poco, apoyando su peso en su codo. Intento distinguir el rostro de Hinata entre la oscuridad.

-quiero que me escuches bien –susurro contra su oído con la voz muy grave causando unas cosquillas extrañas en el estomago de la joven. –nada… nada es culpa tuya. Tu padre fue maldito contigo, yo no lo seré –término de decir con un deje de seriedad impregnada en su voz, muy raro en él.

-gracias.

-ahora dame un beso –dijo juguetón, tomo a Hinata de la cintura y cambio las posición, acomodando a Hinata sobre él. La Hyuuga se sintió levemente mareada por el cambio tan radical pero no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud infantil de Naruto.

Volvieron a besarse como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Saboreando los labios del otro cual manjar. Besos con hambre pero, sin embargo, que solo querían demostrar dos cosas: amor y pasión.

°!"#$%&/()=?¡

_(N/A: AAAH ¡lo intente juro que lo intente! No sirvo para hacer Lemmon… espero que no estén tan decepcionados con este pseudo-lemmon x_xU. Ahora si este es el final definitivo. Gracias por leer) _


End file.
